Faith
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: Sequel to Hope- The Cullens are back, but now not only is Victoria becoming a bigger threat, so is a string of murders in Seattle-Piper just wants to try to live a semi-normal life. Will one of these things ruin her plans of a life at college with Emmett? Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
>But it's no one's fault<br>No it's not my fault_

Maybe all the plans we made would not

_work__ out  
>But I have no doubt even though it's hard to see<br>I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me_

So hold on to me tight  
>Hold on, I promise it'll be alright<br>Cause it's you and me together  
>And baby all we've got is time<br>So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight

_Hold On- Michael Buble_

* * *

><p>"There's something I need to ask you Piper," Emmett looked dead serious as we sat in my living room after school. Emmett's was supposedly on a tiny break from school for something, in case my parents bought it.<p>

Speaking of Emmett and my family, after they had made their appearance back in Forks both of them were every wary of it. After some family discussions and even a discussion between him and my parents-which I still, to this day, do not know what happened- it was resolved.

In other news a clear line has been drawn in the 'Normals.' On one side was, Bella, Edward, Alice, me, Angela and Ben, on the other side were well everyone else. Mike kind of wavered a bit but he didn't seem to be able to get over the whole Edward/Bella thing. On the flip side of the coin none, and I mean absolutely none of the wolves will even talk to me or Bella, it's been hard on me and extremely hard on Bella with Jacob.

"You're not going to ask me to marry you are you?" I joked in relation to Edward asking Bella. I saw a frown go to his lips and my eyes widened, "Oh my god were you!"

Quickly a huge smile broke over his features, "No."

"Not funny," I playfully glared.

"Would it really be that bad?" He frowned.

"No, it's just that's not something I would want to do yet." I leaned into his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "So what did you need to ask?"

"Well I was just wondering if you've decided where you're going yet." He shrugged

"Well I'm thinking about either, Tufts, U of Penn, or there's Cornell," I looked up at him smirking.

"I'm thinking that Massachusetts wouldn't be so bad," he shrugged.

"Ever been there?" I asked since he had a pretty vast knowledge about the colleges but nothing compared to Carlisle who'd helped be immensely with the decision, helping to narrow it down.

"Not there specifically but I've passed through. It's a nice place." Nodding I turned my attention back to the TV

"Unlike there," I pointed out the story of five missing people in Seattle.

"Yeah," He muttered and pulled me closer.

Looking up at him curiously I saw him watching intently, "do you know what's happening?"

"Yes," he replied and I motioned for him to go on. He let out a small sigh, "It seems like we have company."

"Vampires are doing that?" I whispered pointing and he nodded.

"We've been watching it since it started. All signs point to a newborn. It's not really our problem but it's so close to here that we're being careful."

"Dinner!" Mom called, "are you staying Emmett?" She asked just like every time he visited.

"No thank you Mrs. Worthington, I've got to head home." He said smiling down at me. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered kissing my cheek.

"See you then," I breathed closing my eyes for a second taking in his scent. He gave a little wave from the door and then walked out.

I waited for his Jeep to start before getting up and walking into the dining room. It smelled like it was fish tacos tonight, which I was happy for.

"So I'm guessing you both have heard about the recent attacks in Seattle?" Dad asked starting dinner conversation as I piled up my wonderful little wraps of delight.

"Yeah it's horrible," Mom shook her head. "I'm glad we moved here."

Just like that both of their eyes flicked to me and I just shrugged and took a huge bite of my taco. I'm not going to say I totally got over the attack but I was a lot better. Whenever I saw the scars I wasn't disgusted with myself. Or whenever a guy touched my shoulder I didn't start having a panic attack like I had when I first moved here. Emmett had healed me.

Though I'm not saying that Forks was exactly safe…

"Yeah the rain is fantastic," I nodded my mouth still full causing my Dad to laugh and my mom to give me a 'look' but it turned into a laugh as I gave a foodie smile.

"So have you decided on where you're going yet?" Mom asked once I had swallowed.

"Actually Emmett and I were just discussing that and I think I'm choosing Tufts."

"How far is that from Dartmouth?" Dad asked.

"Umm about 2 hours I'm guessing," I shrugged.

"Well that's good," Mom smiled and I rolled my eyes before taking another bite.

oOo

I twirled down the hallway in Forks High School, it wasn't as graceful as Alice, who chimed out a laugh at me as we walked to Lunch, but the excitement of the end of school was creeping up on me. Reminders were everywhere about yearbooks, class rings, graduation gowns, hats, and tassels but I had no need for them already having taken care of all of it. This coming weekend was prom and I already had my dress and shoes set out.

"You seem to have caught the bug," Angela laughed as Alice and I sat down beside her and Ben.

"Isn't it kind of hard not to," I smiled, "Have you sent out your announcements?"

"I'm still working on hand addressing every single one," she sighed.

"I'll help," I smiled as Edward and Bella walked in and sat down beside Alice on the other side.

"That's so nice of you." Angela looked like the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"What is?" Bella inquired.

"Pipers going to help address all my announcements."

"I could help too, if you don't mine my awful handwriting."

"Thank you so much. Where do you guys want to do it?"

"Your house is fine for me," I shrugged.

"As long as it's not mine, I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night." Bella grinned.

"Really? I thought you said you were in for life." Angela said.

"I'm more surprised that you are. I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"We'll have to go out to celebrate!" I smiled.

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

"What should we do?" Alice asked, the thought her eyes lighting up.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm that free," Bella said catching the same thing.

"Free is free, right?" she insisted.

"I'm sure I still have some boundaries, like the continental U.S., for example." Bella said.

Angela and Ben took it as a joke laughing along with me but Alice looked let down.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she continued.

"Nothing," Bella said and we both frowned. "Look, let's give it a couple days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then." I declared excited.

"Sure," Bella nodded and instantly Angela, Alice and I started brainstorming on what to do.

"We can't forget Hoquiam," I added and they nodded and Ben decided to join in setting down his comic book.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and looked down seeing a text from Emmett. I couldn't help the smile as I started replying.

"Alice? Alice!" Angela was waving her hand in front of Alice's face, but it was useless she was having a vision. Edward and I let out a laugh but while his was natural and relaxed mine sounded a bit forced. She jumped suddenly coming back to present time.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward teased.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess." She gave a small smile.

"Daydreaming is better than facing two more hours of school," Ben groaned slightly.

Alice seemed a bit too enthusiastic to get back into the conversation as she glanced at Edward.

'What just happened?' I asked him, 'what's going to happen? Is it bad?'

He totally ignored me and I glared slightly before rolling my eyes and joining back up with the conversation.

On our way back to class after lunch Alice was far too quiet, thinking. "Alice what did you see?" I breathed too softly for anyone but her to hear.

"I can't tell you," she frowned.

"Alice," I groaned and she just shook her head, "fine."

oOo

At the end of school I set off towards home leaving Alice waiting in Edward's car.

"I'm home!" I called to my hopefully waiting parents but the house was silent. Biting my lip I headed up to my room. Flipping on the light I let out a small yelp when I saw a figured lounging back on my bed.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," I glared to a chuckling Emmett. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh about 3 minutes."

"So you don't know where my parents are?" I questioned.

"Alice said that they were going up to Port Angeles for something."

"Oh alright." I nodded and then flipped open my laptop to do some homework. "I'm guessing she told you about the vision she had."

"Yup," he nodded.

"So have you guys made any plans?" I turned to him, trying to trick the information out of him.

He gave me a confused look, "Uh, yeah, that's actually something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok," I nodded realizing that it might have worked.

"I didn't expect you to be so, alright, with this." He moved to the end of the bed turning my desk chair to face him, "so…you understand what's going to happen."

"Of course," I tried to sound sure as he looked me in the eye. He held the contact and slowly one of his eyebrows came up and I just let out a sigh realizing that he knew I had no idea.

"You can't trick me Piper," He smirked.

"I have plenty of times before," I smiled and he just chuckled before glancing over at my red prom dress.

"I'm not going to be able to go with you," He sighed and all emotion left my face as my shoulders slumped.

"You can't go to my senior prom with me…"

"No," He shook his head looking into my eyes. He knew how important this was to me, "It's when this thing is going to happen."

"What is this thing," I growled angry that it was interfering in my plans.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well to bad."

"Piper…" He warned.

"Emmett…" I looked expectantly at him.

"It's Victoria…Alice saw her running around the ravine." All my anger or frustration crashed to the ground and shattered. "We're going to try and catch her."

"A-alright," I nodded.

"I will not let her get anywhere near you," He took my face looking into my eyes.

"And you'll be careful…I know how you can get…you'll think things through?"

"Yes Pip," He nodded and leaned forward pecking my lips.

oOo

I slipped into my tea-length, bright red, soft tulle dress. Through-out the skirt the tulle had varied lengths, around the waist with a black satin sash. The bodice was kind of strapless but had two strips of tulle coming up and over my shoulders like straps. Slipping into some black pumps and black dangly earrings, I had already done my hair into a sleek side bun, and my make up pretty simple with a soft charcoal over my eyes and natural color on my lips.

"Oh you look beautiful," Mom gushed walking up behind me in the mirror.

"Thank you," I murmured handing her my now signature thimble and acorn necklace as I slipped on my bear ring.

"Sweetie I know you're sad that Emmett couldn't be here but at least try to enjoy it."

"I will," I gave a weak smile.

oOo

"Would you like to dance?" Ben asked as a slow song came on.

"What about Angela?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She said her feet hurt and that I should come ask you," He gave a shy smile.

"Oh well thank you but you really don't have to," I smiled but he kept his hand out. "Thank you," I nodded and stood with him leading me out onto the floor.

"It seems like something is on your mind," Ben asked in concern.

"I'm just a little worried about something."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really, I just need to wait and see how it works out."

"Well I think it might be getting better," He smiled and stopped dancing and just turned me around where a sharply dressed Emmett stood.

"Thanks Ben," Emmett gave a friendly smile which seemed to surprise him but he gave a little nod and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered a little worried.

"I wanted to come dance with my girlfriend."

"But what about…"

"Umm…well…she got away." I looked up in his eyes and noticed a little guilt.

"What happened."

"Nothing," he looked away and I just decided to put it off until after the dance.

"Thank you for coming," I smiled as he leaned down kissing my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
>But you're not gonna break my soul<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<em>

_Part of Me- Katy Perry_

Silently I reached my hand over the center console of the car and linked my fingers with his after the dance.

"What are you humming," he asked out of the blue and I turned biting my lip.

"I hadn't noticed I was," I giggled slightly.

"You tend to do that a lot," He smiled and gently squeezed my hand.

"Is that bad?"

"No I like it. It's just I've heard that song before."

"What did it sound like?" He hummed a few bars and I instantly knew it.

I blushed embarrassed and turned away, "It was on my iPod the other day."

"Why are you blushing?" he chuckled and brushed the back of his fingers over my hot cheeks.

"Because it kind of was the song that helped me get over some things in the past year."

"What's it called."

"Why?" I looked up to see a sad expression on his face.

"So I can listen to it."

"I don't want you to."

"And why not," he chuckled.

"Alright I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with Victoria."

"Nevermind," his attention went back to the road.

"What happened!" I shouted knowing it was going to be really bad now.

"Oh were here," he smiled and got out of Carlisle's car walking around to get my door.

"I'm not getting out of here until you tell me," I sat back in the seat crossing my arms.

"You don't have to," he leaned in and unbuckled my seat belt and easily picked me up.

"Emmett!" I yelped and batted against his chest.

"Piper, you're going to hurt yourself, stop," he frowned and I sighed.

"Fine, just put me down."

"Alright," he smiled and leaned down kissing the top of my head before setting me on my feet. Instantly I started walking up the path my heels clicking. He shut the car door and jogged up beside me wrapping his arm around my waist. "At least let me walk you to the door."

"No, something happened tonight and you're not telling me."

"You're going to be mad at me," he frowned, "well even madder."

"Emmett," I glared.

"I got a little to, into the chase."

"What did you do," I growled flipping around on the stairs of the porch.

"One of the wolves and I got into a little altercation." He looked down at the ground.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"She was on our land and kept crossing back and forth. I was just about to get her and she crossed over again. I was rightfully in no-mans land but that dog evidentially didn't think so."

"Is he alright?" His eyes shot up a bit jealous and anger, "well you're obviously alright so…"

"He's fine," he huffed.

Sighing I saw how bad he felt about it, and took a step forward leaning in and kissing his cheek, "I'll see you upstairs." With that I went inside and poked my head inside my parent's room telling them I was home.

When I got in my room he was already there and taking off his jacket, smirking I slipped off my shoes and walking over to him.

"Will you help me?" He looked extremely confused until I gestured to my zipper.

Not waiting for a reply I just turned around and felt his cold fingertips run over my spine. Closing my eyes I felt my body shiver slightly as the dress got looser. Before I could move forward I felt his hands move to my arms holding me in place.

"I'm sorry," He breathed into my ear, "I know I can be careless sometimes."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Em, I need you." I whispered closing my eyes.

I felt his lips brush over the nape of my neck as he let out a long breath; turning my knees to jelly as he pressed his lips against my skin.

"Emmett," I murmured and he quickly released his hold, causing me to stumble slightly to regain my balance. Flipping around I narrowed my eyes at him.

I just walked over to the side of the bed and slipped the dress off my shoulders leaving me only in my strapless bra and hipsters.

"Piper," he growled.

"Oh don't throw a fit I'm getting in bed."

"Can't you put a shirt on or something?"

"No," I muttered and pulled the sheet up over my body reaching up I undid the bun letting hair fall over my shoulders.

"Please," He begged holding out a long tank top that I had worn last night and I looked up at his eyes seeing pure lust in them.

Sighing I grabbed it and pulled it over my head before tying up my hair high on my head and settling into bed with my back to him.

"Thank you," I felt him lay down beside me. "Goodnight Pip," he whispered.

Scooting back I pressed my back up against his chest and his arm draped over my waist, "goodnight Em."

oOo

"Alice why are you riding with me again?" I looked over as she rode in the passenger's seat of my Jeep to school.

"I can't spend some time with one of my best friends?" She chirped.

"Umm I guess but…we see each other all day at school."

Shaking my head I pulled into the parking lot and instantly I saw why Alice had come with me.

"Everything disappeared didn't it?" I sighed and she nodded. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the Jeep from where I parked we had to walk right past him. I saw his eyes connect with mine and they turned to a harsh glare.

Just as I walked by I heard him, "Next time your leech comes on our land Paul won't go easy on him."

Glaring I flipped around before Alice could react, "Really Jacob, you're really going to act like that after everything." I growled walking up and almost pushing against his chest. "You are being childish, for the first time since I'm met you I can see your age. You are yet again hurting Bella after you're promise."

"Piper," Alice urged pulling back on my arms, "Piper come on."

"And by the way he wasn't on your land," I glared as she pulled me around the corner.

"And that is why I came with you," she hissed, "I swear you're just like Emmett you never think things through."

"He wouldn't have phased in the parking lot," I let out a humorless laugh.

"It's not like he can help it." Alice scoffed.

"Jacob has amazing control," I defended him for some reason, "and I do to think things through." 

"No you don't, not always, you always try to take the danger off someone…for example Bella."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied a bit weakly and Alice knew she won.

"Just like Emmett."

oOo

"I just think that it would be better for everyone if I was changed before graduation," Bella spoke as we were all sitting around the house.

"There are seven of us, Bella, and with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake that we stick with the original plan." Carlisle said.

"We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart. You know that. Please don't be anxious." Esme leaned in kissing her forehead.

From beside me on the couch I hear Emmett chuckle, "I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around." Casting a glare up at him I scooted over to the other side.

"I'm offended. You're not honestly worried about this, are you?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"If it's no big deal, the why did Edward drag me to Florida?" Bella demanded about this past weekend where Edward had tricked her into using Esme and Carlisle's birthday present; since she wasn't going to prom.

"Haven't you noticed yet, Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction," I smirked catching Edwards glare.

'You areeee,' I sent to him in a sing songy voice. Bella looked content as she and Edward left the room and I felt hands wrap around my waist dragging me over to his side again.

"You belong right here," He shifted his arm around me. Unable to help it I smiled and settled into my spot as we watched some football game.

oOo

That Saturday I didn't have much to do, Emmett was out hunting with Edward, Jasper, and Devan. The girls were out hunting too, though, just not as far away. So I sat clicking my tongue, listening to music, and trying to concentrate on poetry for my English final.

Thankfully this afternoon I was going to Angela's to help with her announcements and when I pulled up to Angela's I was just about to get out when I heard Bella's truck and decided to wait. Seconds later I giggled watching Edward tailing her.

"It's not funny," She groaned getting out of the truck.

"Oh I think it's hilarious, what did you do?"

"I snuck over to Jacob's."

"Not smart but I commend you for it," I patted her shoulder.

Ben opened the door before either of us knocked.

"Hey, Bella, Piper!" He said surprised.

"Hey, Ben, umm is Angela here?" I asked.

"Sure," Ben said just as Angela appeared.

A car sputtered to a stop behind us and Ben peered around. "Austin's here, I'll see you later." He said to Angela as she came up beside him. "Miss you already."

I tried to hold in a giggle as he threw his arm around her neck and pulled her down for a very enthusiastic kiss.

"Bye, Ang! Love you!," he shouted and dashed in between Bella and I. Angela recovered a bit after and waved until they were out of sight.

"Thank you for doing this you guys. From the bottom of my heart. Not only are you saving my hands from permanent injury, you also just spared me a long two hours of a plot-less, badly dubbed martial arts film." I cringed slightly, that would be bad.

"Happy to be of service," Bella said a little less panicked.

We followed her upstairs and she kicked her little siblings toys out of the way.

"Where's everyone?" I asked noting the unusual quiet.

"My parents took the twins to a birthday party in Port Angeles. I can't believe you're both really going to help me with this. Ben's pretending he has tendonitis."

"I don't mind at all," Bella said.

"Oh my God," my eyes went wide as I saw the stack of waiting envelops. "I thought you were exaggerating."

"I wish. Are you sure you want to do this all day?"

"Put me to work. I've got all day." Bella said and I could fight the giggle.

"I've got all day too."

Angela divided everything out and we split up around the room; I was sitting on the floor with my back leaning against the bed as they took the desk.

"What's Edward doing tonight?" Angela asked after a few minutes.

"Emmett's home for the weekend, they're supposed to be hiking." She said and I smirking down at the envelope I was working on when she stressed the 'supposed.'

"Emmett's home? You must me happy Piper." She turned looking at me.

"Very," I smiled

"You guys are lucky they have each other to do all the hiking and camping. I don't know what I'd do if Ben didn't have Austin for the guy stuff."

"Yeah, the outdoors thing is not really for me. And there's no way I'd ever be able to keep up." Again I had to hold in a laugh but it turned out to be for nothing because Angela did herself.

"I prefer the indoors myself." We all slipped into another comfortable silence .

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a low voice. "You seem…anxious."

"Is it that obvious?" Bella smiled slightly.

"Not really." She lied, it was totally obvious.

"You don't have to talk about it unless you want to. I'll listen if you think it will help." Bella hesitated and I just paid attention to the addresses.

"I'll mind my own business," Angela promised.

"No. You're right. I am anxious. It's…It's Edward."

"What's wrong.

"Oh, he's mad at me."

"That's hard to imagine. What's he mad about?"

Bella sighed, "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Ahhh."

"Yeah."

"He's jealous."

"No, not jealous…"

'Yes jealous, at least on some part.'

I saw her struggling for the words, "Edward thinks he's a bad influence," I spoke not looking up from my envelopes.

"Yes, I guess, sort of…dangerous. You know how much trouble I got in a few months back…It's all ridiculous, though."

Angela sat the shaking her head.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I've seen how Jacob Black looks at you. I'd bet the real problem is jealousy."

"It's not like that with Jacob," Bella said and I let out a little snort and saw her eyes flick to me.

"For you, maybe. But for Jacob…"

"Jacob knows how I feel. I've told him everything."

"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy. He'll get over it." She patted her hand.

'If only it were that easy.'

"I hope so. Jake's going through kind of a tough time. He needs me."

"You and Jacob are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Like family," Bella agreed.

"And Edward doesn't like him…That must be hard. I wonder how Ben would handle that?"

"Probably just like any other boy."

"Probably," Angela agreed.

"I got my dorm assignment yesterday. The furthest building from campus, naturally."

"Does Ben know where he's staying yet?" Bella asked.

"The closest dorm on campus. He's got all the luck. How about you guys? Did you decide where you're both going?"

"I decided on Tufts."

"Wow, that's really far away."

"Well it's closer to Dartmouth," I used my usual lie the true was is that it was the only place that I had weather that was Emmett appropriate in terms of sun.

"Ohh," she nodded and turned to Bella.

"Alaska, I think. The university there in Juneau."

"Alaska? Oh. Really? I mean, that's great. I just figured you'd go somewhere…warmer." Both Bella and I laughed.

"Yeah. Forks has really changed my perspective on life."

"And Edward?" For that I had to hold in a loud laugh and Bella grinned at me.

"Alaska's not too cold for Edward, either."

"Of course not." She grinned the sighed. "You both are going so far. You won't be able to come home very often. I'll miss you guys. Will you e-mail me?"

I watched Bella eye's fill with sadness, maybe she was rethinking the whole changing right after graduation.

"If I can type after all these I will," I smiled up at her.

She laughed along with me and Bella joined in soon after.

After we had totally finished we helped put stamps on too. I could tell Bella was afraid to leave.

"How are your hands?"

"I think I'll recover the full use of it…someday," Bella grinned as the door banged downstairs.

"Ang?" Ben called.

"And that's our cue to leave, Bella," I gave a small smile and she tried to.

"You don't have to go. Though he's probably going to describe the movie for me…in detail," She spoke and I cringed.

"Charlie will be wondering where I am anyway." Bella spoke.

"Thanks for helping me."

"I had a good time, actually. We should do something like this again. It was nice to have some girl time." Bella spoke.

"Oh thanks Bella," I hit her shoulder playfully.

"You know what I mean," She gave a tiny smile bumping her hip into mine as Angela laughed softly.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in, Ben," Angela said.

"Hey you guys survived!" Ben greeted. "Nice job. Too bad there's nothing left to do, I would have…" He trailed off. "Ang, I can't believe you missed this one! It was awesome. There was this final fight sequence, this choreography was unbelieveable! This one guy, well, you're going to have to see it to know what I'm talking about."

Angela rolled her eyes to us.

"See ya at school Ang," I giggled and waved as Bella said her goodbyes.

"See you," she sighed.

"Hey Piper want to have a sleep over," Bella asked as we walked out to our cars.

"You're going to have to face him at some point." She cringed and cautiously looked up and down the street.

"I'm thinking this is one of those sooner rather than later things."

"And I'm thinking I really don't want to be caught in the middle." I smirked, "See you later Bella."

I gave a little wave and got into my Jeep. I saw her still glaring as I drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cause I can't sleep, I'm dreaming way too loud_

_And I can't breath, when you're around me._

_And I don't like to compromise_

_But when I look in your eyes_

_I see where my heart will always be  
><em>

_And I love the way your hand fits in mine_

_It knows no better_

_But I hate the way, the way that I feel_

_When we're not together  
><em>

_Michael Henry and Justin Robinett- Sleeping with the Light On  
><em>

"She's going to be mad," I commented from the back seat of the Volvo as we waited for Bella.

"I'm the one that can see the future, I already know that," Alice huffed.

"Just saying," I smiled and she turned up the stereo to a level that made the whole car pound.

A bit later Bella came to the car. "Hey," She greeted the both of us, shouting over the music. "Where's Edward?"

Leaning back to enjoy the show I watched as she shut the door and covered her ears. I caught Alice's eye in the rearview mirror and she set the plan in motion turning down the music, then hit the locks and taking off at the same time.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Where is Edward?"

"They left early."

"Oh."

"All they boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" I announced from the back seat.

"A slumber party?" She repeated.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked over excited.

"You guys are kidnapping me, aren't you?"

"Well technically it's Alice I'm just along for the ride." I clarified as Alice nodded.

"Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with us two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow."

Bella turned to the window and I could see her contemplating ways to hurt a vampire.

"Sorry," Alice said but didn't mean it at all. "He paid me off."

"How?" Bella hissed.

"The Porsche. It's exactly like the one I stole in Italy. I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A., I bet I could have you back by midnight."

"I think I'll pass," Bella sighed.

"Dang I was hoping for that," I pouted.

We got home within minutes with Alice's driving and I got my first look at her Porsche.

"Wow," I marveled.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yessss," I stared.

"Pretty over-the-top," Bella grumbled. "He gave you that just for two days of holding me hostage."

'Uh oh,' I thought, "I'm going inside." I heard Bella start yelling and quickly ducked inside to start preparing our meal.

"How late do you want to stay up?" Alice asked once she finished painting Bella's toe nails a blood red.

"I don't want to stay up. We have school in the morning." Gasping I looked up from painting my own nails a bright blue.

"Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway? Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

"What kind of slumber party would that be?" Alice shook her head.

"And you're sleeping in Edward's room of course," I smiled.

"Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?"

"Already taken care of." Alice grinned.

"Am I allowed to use your phone?"

Smiling I continued on my toe nails holding in my giggles.

"Charlie knows where you are."

"I wasn't going to call Charlie. Apparently, I have some plans to cancel."

"Oh. I'm not sure about that."

"Alice it's just a phone call he didn't say anything about those," I smirked, glancing up.

"Thank you Piper!" she held up her hands.

"Okay, okay," Alice flitted out of the room and was back with her cell in less than a second. Sighing I put the cap on the bottle and carefully walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

I heard Bella say, "I'm going to sleep now," and decided that I probably should too and headed up behind them.

"Oh come one do you guys really think I'm going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to Alice, and catch me if I tried.

"I'm just going to show you where your things are," she said innocently.

"And I'm just going to bed," I shrugged as we got to Emmett's room. Stepping into the bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth and changed before getting into the most comfortable bed ever. Looking out of the glass wall I piled the extra pillows on the other side I laid against them.

'Now if only they were cold it would be perfect.'

oOo

"Time to get up," Alice sang from the doorway.

"No go away," I flipped over to the other side.

"Come on Piper," She chimed this time inches from the face. Opening my eyes I saw that she had backed off somewhat and was giving a huge smile.

"Alright I'm up," I sighed, "But I'm raiding your closet."

"Oh I've already picked out an outfit you'll like." She said before heading out the door.

Sitting up I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and caught the clothing sitting on the couch. "Love you Alice," I smiled hopping up and looking at the purple floral sundress. Along with it she included a pair of gray tights, a royal blue cardigan and black belt and boots.

After I was done getting ready, I skipped down stairs to see that Esme had prepared breakfast. "Thank you," I chirped and dug into my sausage, mushroom and cheese omelet. Bella came down awhile later and ate silently before Alice drove us to school.

"Tonight we'll go out to Olympia or something," she promised. "That would be fun, right?"

"Why don't you just lock me in the basement," a grumpy Bella replied, "and forget the sugar coating?"

"He's going to take the Porsche back," Alice frowned. "I'm not doing a very good job. You're supposed to be having fun."

"It's not your fault," she muttered, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"He wouldn't actually take back the car would he?" I wondered.

"I hope not," She said in pure fear of losing it.

In between first and second period suddenly she took off running.

'What the hell.' I wondered but kept walking to the class.

Just before the bell rang she walked in and took her seat beside me, "Why can't she just be easy like you." Looking over at her I saw that small frown, "I'm going to lose my Porsche."

oOo

"It will be ok," I tried to comfort her, patting her knee. "Maybe we can lie to him," I grimaced as she looked up at me.

She continued to stoke the yellow Porsche which she had been doing since we got home. A couple minutes later Bella strolled in teeth rattling pushing her motorcycle.

"I haven't even had a chance to drive it," Alice sighed.

"Sorry," Bella spit out.

"You look like you could use a hot shower," I commented and Alice sprang to her feet.

"Yep."

"Do you want to talk about it," Alice said after examining Bella expression.

"Nope."

"Do you want to go to Olympia tonight?"

"Not really. Can't I go home?" I saw Alice grimace. "Never mind, I'll stay if it makes things easier for you."

"Thanks," She let out a sigh.

She went to bed early and I stayed up with the girls.

"I wonder what happened?" Alice spoke out.

"I bet he opened his big mouth again," I murmured continuing to eat my popcorn while curled up on the couch with my pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Don't you ever get cold Piper," Rose mused.

"Not really. Plus I'd rather be cold than hot."

"Well thats ironic," She smiled and I stuck my tongue out at her before turning back to my movie.

I must have drifted off on the couch because next thing I knew I was being cradled against something cold and hard. Normally that wouldn't be comforting to someone but to me it was like heaven.

"Your back?" I asked hazily keeping me head resting against his shoulder and eyes closed.

"I'm back," He confirmed and I let out a small smile and drifted off again before we got to the bed.

oOo

Sighing I turned over and looked up at the ceiling.

'I'm going to miss sleeping.'

Moving my arms up over my head I stretched from my fingertips to my toes and heard a chuckle off to the side. Once I was done I turned and looking into Emmett golden eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe just a little," He smirked as his hand ran up over my stomach around to my back and pulled me closer.

"That's just not very nice," I frowned playfully.

"Well I can't take it back now so what are you going to do?" He smirked. Pushing against his chest he relented and laid on his back as I hitched my leg over his hip and sat up straddling him. My hair hung wavy over my left shoulder since I didn't get the chance to put it up that night.

"I could tease you mercilessly," I smirked leaning down and brushing my lips from his neck to the spot in front of his ear. "Would that work?" I breathed softly and felt his hands grip onto my hips gently.

The tip of his nose traced a trail over my shoulder to my neck where his lips took over. I moved my chin up giving him better access. His lips pressed lightly against my pulse point before trailed further up to my lips. Letting out a content sigh I responded to the kiss and felt his hands start to go up underneath my shirt his thumbs dragging over my sides. Moving up slightly I ran my hands down his button up shirt and slowly started to undo them.

Gently my tongue ran along his bottom lip as I got the last button undone and pushed the simple shirt off of his statuesque body.

'I'm totally undeserving of this,' I thought pulling back to take a breath, and felt his lips move back down to my neck and suddenly I was lying on my back. I noticed that neither of his hands were on my back now and I didn't really care where one was because all I noticed was the other gliding down my leg. Tipping back my head he continued to tease my neck alternating between soft and hard kisses.

His hand ran over my hip and thigh down to my knee before coming back up this time with his fingers spread almost circling my thigh as he gripped it.

My hands slid down over his chest to the edge of his jeans and I hooked my finger tips in slightly.

A low growl sounded in his chest and he tensed slightly. Knowing that this was almost over I connected my lips with his in a hard kiss. Slowly he pushed away and I let go allowing him to drift away.

"Yup that taught me a lesson," He spoke after a good solid minute.

"Well it doesn't count if I get caught up too," I slowly sat up my mind still in a haze. Sighing I stood up slowly, my knees still a little jelly-ish. As soon as I was sure I wouldn't fall I walked over to my bag pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a muted loose purple v-neck alone with a black waist coat.

Giving him a chance to cool off I walked into the bathroom and changed. Along with fixing my hair a bit even if I did like that bed-head look. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara before just adding some chap stick to my lips.

Once I was done I walked out and it appeared that Emmett had recovered. Quickly I packed my bag and leaving out the flats that I was wearing that day. Standing up I looked around the room to see if I was missing anything and everything appeared fine.

"All ready?" Emmett smiled bending down to get it.

"Yup," I chirped and he leaned down kissing my lips softly. I reached out, linking my fingers with his and we headed down stairs. I immediately went to the kitchen grabbing a bagel as he put my things by the door.

"Emmett I really wish you would control your thoughts about Piper," Edward said as we came around the corner. "It's disturbing to hear that stuff."

"What stuff," I asked looking up at him and saw Emmett smirking down at me, "Oh!" Tipping my head down I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I took a bite of my bagel.

"It's not like I want you to hear them," He prodded. "Why in the world would I want you to think of her like that."

"Oh no," I muttered and closed my eyes, "Yeah this conversation is over." Awkwardly I shifted to the couch and tucked my feet up eating my breakfast.

"Where's Bella?" I asked hoping to get over this but definitely not looking at him.

"Alice took her home a couple minutes ago," he responded like it was just every day.

'This is awkward.'

"It's not abnormal for me, I mean I see everyone's thoughts. It's disturbing but I block it out quickly enough."

'It's still weird.'

"Just like you talking to me through thoughts?"

'Yes.' I responded and heard him laugh.

"By the way you're not undeserving." He added after a few seconds. "If anything you deserve this after everything."

"Thanks Edward." I gave a small smile and scooted over giving him a side hug.

"What are you guys talking about," Emmett asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing," we both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere Only We Know- Keane_

Emmett drove me home silently with a small smile on his lips making his dimples show. How did I know this? Because, I was being a creepy stalker type person, sitting sideways in the seat and watching him.

"What?" He laughed finally.

"Nothing just watching," I smiled a little embarrassed, "you watch me every night so I'm watching you now."

"Like what you see?" He smirked turning towards me.

"Always."

Just then his phone rang and in a flash it was up to his ear.

"Yeah." He answered to something.

"We're almost there why?" Quickly he became to rushed and low for me to hear and the car sped up as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as we pulled into my driveway.

"Stay close to me," He muttered wrapping an arm around my waist almost shielding me from something. Worried, we walked in the house and I heard my parents talking in my father's study.

"I'm got to tell them I'm back," I whispered and he guided me toward them.

"Say something to get out of the house," He rushed out before he disappeared.

"Umm I'm home you guys," I tried a smile.

"Oh good do you want to go see a movie, there's been one I'm dying to see," My mom smiled and I guess that mine looked sincere.

"Actually I think I'm going to study for finals with Alice," I quickly came up with an excuse. "I just came home to grab my books."

"Oh alright," she looked a little disappointed. Giving them a small wave I practically walked up to my room and Emmett quickly grabbed me.

"What's happening?"

"Someone has been here," He hissed looking out the window.

"Victoria?" I felt my face drain.

"No, it's not someone I recognize. We need to go…now." He practically picked me up and we rushed down the stairs. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye as he pushed me out the door and into the car before shutting the door.

"What about my parents," I said and noticed how weak my voice had gotten.

"Jasper and Devan are already out there," he muttered just as he pulled out his phone.

oOo

When we walked in Edward was glaring hard at Alice and I noticed Emmett tense up from beside me.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella whispered and his glare turned on her before he relaxed.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry," His eyes flicked to Alice. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"I understand," Alice assured. "I'm not happy about it, either."

Edward took a deep breath, "Okay, now that Emmett and Piper are here let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?"

Just then I noticed how still everyone had been because they all suddenly relaxed. Slowly Emmett pushed me towards the couch where I sat down beside Edward and he took the arm balancing beside me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle giving a comforting smile. Turning back around I heard him speak.

"Victoria?" He asked.

"No. I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met…"

"Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for them yet. I will see that. I'm waiting for it." Alice spoke from behind me.

Edwards head snapped up, the sudden movement making me jump slightly. "You're watching for an official command."

"You think someone's acting on their own? Why?"

"Caius' idea," He suggested.

"Or Jane's…" Alice added. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face…"

"And the motivation."

I looked down at the floor twiddling my fingers just to keep moving when Emmett reached down taking my hand.

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme spoke up. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Piper and Bella, Alice would have seen that. He, or she, had no intention of hurting them, or their parents, for that matter." I shuddered slightly thinking of my parents and whoever. How my Dad would try to protect my mom but it would be useless. Both would be gone within seconds.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Esme murmured and I realized she must have done the same thing.

"But what was the point then?" Carlisle mused.

"To see if we were still human," I guessed.

"Possible," He said.

Rose finally let out a sigh and moved from her place looking out the glass wall. Just then Devan and Jasper burst through the kitchen door.

"Long gone, hours ago," Devan said in disappointment. "The trail went East, then south, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck," Edward muttered.

"Yeah if he'd gone west those dogs could have made themselves useful," Emmett muttered.

Jasper looked over at Carlisle, "Neither of us recognized him. But here." He held out a broken fern frond, "Maybe you know the scent."

Carlisle took it and breathed in before giving a slight head shake. "No. Not familiar. Not one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence…" Esme began but stopped when everyone gave her disbelieving stares. "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick their houses to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around the both of them. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett demanded.

"You would," Esme gave him a fond smile. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large, he or she might be frightened. But their parents weren't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

Everyone seemed to ponder her words.

"I don't think so." Alice spoke, "The timing of it was too perfect… This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see…"

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme reminded her.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella spoke. "Just the chance that someone was looking for us…isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

For the first time I thought that maybe it was a good idea, this was getting way to close for comfort.

"No, Bella," Edward said quickly. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle reminded her. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I am thinking of Charlie! He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

"Hardly, Bella," Esme said. "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"More careful?" Bella repeated.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella," Alice promised.

I sat there silently thinking of what it would have been like to walk into a house with both of my parents dead. I thought of their fear of some human looking creature coming up to them in their own house. A house they were supposed to be safe in, that's why we moved here.

'Was nowhere safe,' I shook my head and got up walking out of the room tearing my hand out of Emmett's.

Going out onto the porch I took in a huge gulp of fresh air then let it all out in a sigh. I hopped up onto the railing and turned around so I was looking out into the back yard.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Emmett spoke from behind me.

"What?" I asked taking in the atmosphere, it was so much better out here not as stuffy.

"Sit like that…I'm afraid you're going to fall."

"I'm perfectly fine Em," I frowned and looked down at the ground. It was only about 10 feet down, I definitely wouldn't die maybe just a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry," He sighed.

"For what?" I asked softly but still curious.

"Bringing this all into your life," At that I turned my head and looked at him seeing his pained expression, "I didn't want any of this to happen to you."

Raising my hand I signaled for him to come closer. Once he was in reach I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist. Getting what I wanted, he did it with the other arm.

"If I get you in the end it's all worth it," I whispered and turned back around leaning into his chest.

oOo

There was a constant watch on Bella and I's houses most of the time is was of course Edward and Emmett but sometimes I'd look out the window and see a slight blur of blonde.

Sunday I was studying for my math final with Emmett casually tossing a ball up and down while lying back on my bed when his phone buzzed.

"Edward wants to know if you've noticed any of your things missing." He sat up on my bed and I turned biting my lip.

"Now that I think about it I couldn't find a couple of my scarves the other day and I thought that my hamper was full but it's not anymore."

He snapped his phone shut and walked over to the desk and opened my laptop.

"What's going on?"

"We think the vampire took some of your things to get your scent and Edward wanted me to look up something." He already had the internet up and was typing.

Glancing over I caught that he had pulled up the Seattle Times and was looking under the story 'Murder Epidemic Continues-Police Have No New Leads.'

"It's getting a lot worse," I murmured more to myself that him.

"They are out of control, it can't possibly be just one newborn. They aren't sticking to the rules at all."

"They wouldn't come here to stop it would they?" I frowned knowing this is something the Volturi do.

"They normally don't even let it get this bad."

"What are you guys thinking?"

"We don't want the Volturi coming here to stop it so maybe we can go over there and fix it. If we do have to it's good that we have Jasper."

I shuddered slightly thinking about Jasper's past.

Later that night I actually got a call from Edward asking me to go with Bella to the bonfire in La Push.

"Edward I wasn't exactly invited, and why? I thought you trusted Bella's judgement."

"I do trust Bella I just don't trust him."

"You want me to spy basically."

"Basically."

"Bonfires aren't typically something that normal people can go to but I'll try." I sighed.

"Good Emmett will be over tonight."

Rolling my eyes I decided to try and phone Jacob to see if I could come.

They phone rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Yup?"

"Uh hey Jacob," I winced slightly hoping that he wouldn't just hang up.

"Piper?" He questioned.

"Yeah, um, well oh this is ridiculous." I huffed. "I'm only a mere human and I don't know how he thinks I'll be of any benefit but Edward would like me to go with Bella tonight."

"I'm not surprised," He said after he got done chuckling, "Of course you can come Piper; Paul, Embry and Jared will be happy to see you."

"Yeah this should be interesting," I groaned getting another laugh, "I'll see you at the treaty line."

"You're going with them?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"No I'm definitely going to drive myself," I was firm on that I'm not going to be stuck in an uncomfortable car if I have to do this.

"Well, see you tonight…"He paused, "and umm Piper I'm sorry about what I said at school."

"It's alright Jake, all is forgotten." I said and we both hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
>I can never leave the past behind<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>I'm always dragging that horse around<em>

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
>Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<br>So I like to keep my issues strong  
>But it's always darkest before the dawn<em>

_Florence and the Machine-Shake it Out_

Somehow we ended up right behind Edward and Bella and I felt like a bodyguard, "This is ridiculous," I muttered for the 50th time that night.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Emmett chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure I will, it's just why I'm going," I groaned. When we got to the line I saw Jacob leaning against his Rabbit. Emmett pulled over behind Edward and leaned over giving me a soft kiss before jumping out and walking around to the other side of the road.

Pretty smoothly I climbed over to the other side and into the driver's seat before putting it back into gear and driving to the other side of the line to wait for Jacob and Bella.

oOo

As I walked behind Jacob and Bella I had a sense of dread that I was totally going to ruin everything.

"Hey it's the vampire girls," Embry said and I started to slow until I realized that he was happy and joking. Before I knew it he had walked over and lifted me up in a tight hug. He was one of the guys I had gotten closest to along with Paul and Jared.

"Geeze you stink," He muttered putting me back down. Scoffing I pushed against his shoulder with all my might but he barely budged which only made him laugh and he slung his arm over my shoulder. I got a friendly smile from Emily from across the fire along with Jared as who I notice had his arm around a pretty girl.

"Geeze try to keep the stench downwind," Paul teased and I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat on the cool stone beside Embry and what looked to be Seth Clearwater. I also noticed Leah staring into the fire.

"It's good to see you again Piper," Seth greeted.

"You've definitely grown," I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled.

"I've joined the pack, I've got to try and keep up with them."

"Oh!" I was a bit surprised since he was only 14.

"Yeah it's a long story," he murmured and jokingly bumped my shoulder.

After the wolves had gotten their fill of twenty or so hot dogs each it was like I was part of this huge family.

"Oh good it's time for the stories," Embry smiled.

"Stories?" I questioned

"Yeah this is technically a council meeting and since its Quil's first time he hasn't heard them yet as a pack member."

"I'm a first-timer too," Seth piped up, "along with my sister and Kim." He pointed to the girl falling asleep on Jared chest.

"It's our histories we always thought were legends," Embry said and sat up a little straighter and I saw Seth lean forward a little. Everyone was preparing in their own way as Sam turned joining, Billy, Old Quil and Sue Clearwater as an elder.

Billy cleared his throat and began telling the stories like I'm sure they had been told for years; the words flowing out like he was reading them off a page.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still, but was have never disappeared. This is because there had always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." I noticed Emily rapidly writing down every word trying to keep up.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were to small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them."

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend out land."

"He and all his warriors left the ship, not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor. They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. Their stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds in their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wing that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusion the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling out harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild with the spirit warriors released them The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious."

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed. Then came the was great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hum ran around the fire and Billy ignored it continuing on with the story about the man who exiled and took over the Spirit Chiefs body and left him in the spirit world. Utlapa took over the tribe as Taha Aki and became a burden to the tribe. Furious Taha Aki tried to kill his body with a giant wolf but it ended up killing one of his warriors and he called it away.

As Taha Aki went through the forest the great wolf followed until Taha Aki had an idea. He asked the wolf if he could share his body. The wolf complied. Quickly Taha Aki returned to his village and was able to get one of his warriors to go into the spirit world, Yut the warrior came back to his body with the truth only to find Utlapa with his knife at his throat so he could not tell the truth as he died.

Angry Taha Aki joined back up with the wolf and just then the greatest magic happened. His human emotions were to much for the wolf and just like that the wolf transformed into a man before the tribes eyes. Utalapa tried to run but Taha Aki caught him and crushed the spirit before he could. That is how the wolves were born.

"The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside." Billy said.

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered and it was weird to hear someone speak besides Billy. "Black heart, black fur."

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back. "How sweet you are."

Billy ignored their jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Other, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe deiscovered that the wolf-men could grown old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of his first two, and found in her his true spirit. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Billy looked at Old Quil who shifted straightening his shoulders.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," he began. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice."

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began."

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a serch through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before, a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

Frowning I looked away from Old Quil and into the fire.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return."

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his son's death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes."

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack."

"He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes, a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creatures arm's, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyed glowed red."

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, out maneuvering it. They had to reach very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them."

I cringed slightly but continued looking into the fire

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hand on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother. Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chucks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed."

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creatures granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself."

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread the far and wide, some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

I watched as Old Quil looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather bag, blackened with age. I let out an audible gasp which felt weird after not speaking for so long.

"They call it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her."

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come amoung them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first." 

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife."

"Yaha Uta transformed into his wolf spirit as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor. A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after the like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. Then the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them too."

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited."

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone, there was no one to distract her fury from him. When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted in and ancient, white muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began."

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She's heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him. The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed."

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki. And the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees and the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart. Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed agains the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman for one second entirely consumed by thirst."

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, through they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature."

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling wherever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son."

"Time passed, and the decedents of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always come in ones and twos and the pack stayed small."

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others."

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," I felt eyes on me and flicked my own up to met Old Quil's for a second. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

It was silent for a long while and I looked up to see eyes filled with sadness.

"Burden," Quil finally scoffed. "I think it's cool." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth nod his head.

Billy let out a low chuckle and Jared flicked a stone at Quil making him jump. Smiling I felt comfortable again and let out a soft laugh. Looking over at Jacob he motioned to leave and I nodded saying goodbye to everyone.

I giggled when I realized that Bella was totally out of it as he carried her down, "Thanks for letting me come Jake. I really had a nice time," I murmured.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Embry would have been pissed if I said no anyways." He laughed then suddenly got serious. "Umm I heard about Bella's graduation gift are you going to have the same one?"

"No, I'm hoping to get at least some college over with," I murmured realizing that, that goal might be drifting away. "You have to realize Jake that us being human is kind of become a burden. It's endangering those that we love. I think that's why Bella is so adamant about it." He just gave a small nod and the rest of the walk was in silence.

Once we got down off the cliff I got into my Jeep waiting for Jacob to take off. As we got to the line I saw the Volvo waiting up ahead and crossed the line before pulling to a stop parking. I saw the driver's door open and quickly climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Did you have fun?" He smiled.

"A lot," I smiled answering honestly.

"I'm glad," he gave a true smile.

oOo

"I'm really getting pissed at this vampire," I growled searching my clothes. "He took all my favorite things."

"I'm sure you'll find something," Emmett chuckled and I sighed and pulled out my plaid blazer, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a rust colored shirt. "You wore that the first day I met you," Emmett smiled touching the blazer.

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you," I smirked and he mimicked it taking my hips and pulling me closer.

"I am hungry," He joked, brushing his lips over my neck. Involuntarily a shiver ran down my spine and he pulled back still smirking.

"Yeah I've got to go take a shower," I murmured in a slight haze.

"I'll see you later," he chuckled and kissed my lips before jumping out of my window.


	6. Chapter 6

_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
>I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue<br>These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart Oh oh oh oh  
>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
>Restore life the way it should be<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Young the Giant- Cough Syrup_

"I have foreseen…" Alice began in an ominous tone as we were walking to the cars. Edward tried to jab her in the side which she skillfully dodged. "Fine. Edward is making me do this. But I did foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

"In English," Bella said and I let out a giggle, smiling at what would probably happen. It was always funny.

"Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums." She warned.

"Now I'm scared."

"So we're having a graduation party. It's no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you would freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party." Edward reached out to mess up her hair but she danced out of the way.

'Ha ha,' I smirked as Alice continued and felt him turn and I tried to dodge but couldn't. "Oh no fair," I glared and tried to straighten my hair back out.

"Is there any point in arguing?" Bella sighed.

"Not really," I smiled and skipped up beside her.

"Okay you guys. I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it. Promise."

"That's the spirit! By the way, I love my gifts. You guys really shouldn't have."

"Alice!"-"Alice, I didn't-" Bella and I protested at the same time.

"Oh, I know that. But you will."

"Amazing," Edward muttered. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

Alice let out a laugh. "It's a talent, ask Piper."

"I am not that tiny," I argued, ignoring the annoying part.

"Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" Bella asked. "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

Both Alice and I turned to her.

"Bella," I started," Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday?"

"Yeah it's Monday the 4th."

"It's the fourth? Of June? Are you sure?"

Raising my eyebrows I looked over at Alice who was just shaking her head.

"It can't be! How did that happen?"

Sighing I said goodbye and climbed into the Jeep with Alice, who would then run home trading places with Emmett coming over having already gotten out of school, or that's the story.

Alice hadn't even been gone 30 seconds when the door bell rang. "I wonder who that it," I asked sarcastically. Opening the door I saw Emmett chuckling, "I'm sorry I don't think I'm expecting any visitors."

"Really well that's funny I believe I was told to come here specifically," he smiled and bent down picking me up into his arms. Giggling I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"Nice to see you Emmett," Mom called from the kitchen peeking around the corner.

He placed my feet on the ground before letting go, "Nice you see you again Mrs. Worthington."

Smiling I took his hand and pulled him into the living room to relax on the couch.

"Can you believe in three months we're going to be on the other side of the country." I mused feeling his arm wrap around my waist. "And I'll have my own personal tutor," I looked up at him as he let out a chuckle.

Suddenly the news caught my attention and Emmett's as well.

"The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least." The new anchor spoke," They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer, if, in fact, it is one person, would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months."

"The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims." Suddenly the TV flicked off and I broke contact looking over to see that Emmett had done it.

"I was watching that," I complained.

"You were also shaking," he held up my hand which indeed was trembling. Ignoring it I put it back down in my lap.

"The numbers are increasing," I murmured and he nodded.

"I know, we all know, we're going to have to do something."

"Did Alice say anything?"

"She can't see anything…she's starting to lose confidence. We keep waiting for Alice to see something so we can go…and she doesn't see anything because we won't go."

"You just want to go don't you?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he got a wide smile.

"You know me so well."

oOo

"You're ditching," Emmett declared as soon as I got in the car to drive to school a couple days later.

"Am I?" I looked over at him and he quickly started my Jeep and took off to the house.

"Yeah Alice said to bring you," He smiled.

Walking into the immaculate house I saw that Edward and Bella were already there.

"Another ditcher," Devan tsked from the kitchen door. Smirking at him I walked in further and noticed Alice trying to concentrate on the bottom step as Carlisle, Esme and Jasper watched the news.

"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" Edward asked tossing something to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, "They've had two specialist debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

"We can't let this go on."

"Let's go now," Emmett spoke enthusiastic and I looked up at him telling him silently to shut up.

"We'll have to go sometime," Edward agreed.

"I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before," Carlisle said shaking his head. "It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward spoke. "It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured and I felt Emmett's hold around me tighten. "It's not right to let them die this way."

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh," Edward said out of nowhere turning his head to Jasper. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything."

Annoyed I glared up at him along everyone else, "I think you'd better explain to the others," Edward suggested to Jasper. "What could be the purpose of this?"

Suddenly Alice was in between Bella and I. "What is he rambling about?" She asked Jasper, "What are you thinking?"

He scanned everyone's faces before landing on Bella, "You're confused," He said.

I was tempted to say duh when Emmett grumbled, "We're all confused."

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper scolded and I looked down at the floor to hide my smile. "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now."

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" He asked her

Emmett let out an exaggerated sigh and plopped down on the couch.

"Stop it," I whispered frowning and sat down in his lap.

"Not much," Bella answered to Jaspers questioned. After exchanging thoughts with Edward he walked over to lamp trolling up his sleeve to show her one of his many scars.

I felt Emmett turn his attention back to the TV while I sat listening to the story for the first time and not reading off a page.

oOo

There was a pause after the story had ended.

"An army," Alice whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" Quickly I felt Emmett shift underneath me.

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from the conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no on to fight for it. No one to defend it from."

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer that twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon. I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Maybe we won't have to." Edward spoke, "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is…us?"

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme said slowly.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets."

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted. "Or…they don't know that they are. Not yet."

"What is that?" Edward asked. "What are you remembering."

"Flickers," Alice said. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view."

"Indecision?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know…"

"Not indecision," Edward growled. "Knowledge, Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice whispered.

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself."

"But I would see if they'd decided to come…"

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"A favor," Devan spoke and Rose nodded.

"Someone in the south…someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance, if they take care of this one small problem…The would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, "There's no reason for the Volturi…"

"It was there," Edward disagreed. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power other this idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan, he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and fear; you having…not more than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found…"

'It makes sense," I frowned.

"They're too committed to their mission," Carlisle protested. "They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"If no one is there to witness it, it wouldn't be breaking the rules," I murmured.

"You're right," Edward locked eyes with me. "They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal. No harm done."

"No, Carlisle is right." Jasper shook his head. "The Volturi do not break the rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This…person, this threat, they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

"Then let's go," Emmett shouted into the silence making me jump. "What are we waiting for?"

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance before Edward nodded once.

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle said. "How to destroy them," It must have been hard for him. I could almost feel his pain.

"We're going to need help," Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing…? Another five vampires would make an enormous difference. And the Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

"We'll ask," Carlisle answered and Jasper held out a phone.

"We need to hurry."

I sat there with my eyebrows furrowed leaning back into Emmett's chest as he listened to Carlisle's phone conversation.

"What's the problem?" He asked Edward.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent that we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Piper. She wants…" His eyes cautiously flipped down to Bella.

"Go on," she said.

"She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

"No!" Bella gasped.

"Don't worry, Carlisle would never agree to it," Edward comforted.

"Laurent had it coming," Emmett growled pulling me closer.

"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It's to even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" I felt my body go limp understanding instantly what he meant.

'This isn't possible.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's to the nights  
>We felt alive<br>Here's to the tears  
>You knew you'd cry<br>Here's to goodbye  
>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<em>

_Eve 6- Here's to the Night_

I was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a snack when Edward took off like a bat out of hell in the Volvo.

"I'd bet you twenty bucks Bella's hurt when they get back," I murmured to Emmett.

"That's not very much," He smirked, "and I would be on the losing end."

Giggling I lean up and he leaned down meeting my lips.

By the time they'd gotten back Rosalie, Emmett, Devan and I were in the garage. Rose and Devan working on Emmett's Jeep as he served as the jack and I just was on a stool.

"Fall down again, Bella?" He ginned as she got out of the car cradling her hand.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face," she glared. He burst out laughing just looking at her.

"Jasper's going to win the bet," Rose said smugly and his laughter stopped at once.

"What bet?" she demanded talking about Emmett and Jasper's bet on how many she would kill in her first year, much like Devan and Jasper had on me.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," Edward urged her forward and I turned my head back to the two making minor improvements to the Jeep.

oOo

"It's Graduation!" I shouted running down the stairs and my parents let out a loud laugh. Quickly I grabbed a toasted bagel with butter and a sliced apple and ran back up the stairs while chanting 'gotta get ready.'

I quickly curled my hair and did my make up consisting of some brown eyeliner, shadow, and mascara. Then raced into my room to picking out some clothes.

I had finally decided on a short sleeved, sheer, black and cream polka dotted blouse that buttoned up and had ruffles along the first could buttons at the top along with two black ribbons that you could tie if you wanted at the very top; I never tied them though and I added a black tank underneath. Along with that I decided on my high waisted, a-line skirt. I quickly scanned over my shoes and finally picked the cream colored wedges to match my shirt and added my normal jewelry.

Walking over to the mirror I grabbed my graduation cap and put it on.

'This is it.'

I walked down the stairs with my cap, gown and of course my tassle. Immediately there was a flash and I stopped mid step and blinked. As soon as my vision came back I saw my mom standing there camera in hand.

"Oh," she cried, "my baby is all grown."

"Mom really?" I laughed.

Quickly enough we were in the car after a few family portraits and going to the school, and the discussion with Emmett this morning about forgetting the newborn army and just enjoying myself seemed to drift away.

It's just…I felt like I was missing something, it all seemed too coincidental in my mind for it all to happen this close together.

"We're here!" Dad yelled knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Pippa, put your gown and hat on so I can get a picture." Mom demanded and I put on the ugly yellow gown. Laughing she had Mike Newton's mom take a picture of the three of us.

"Can I go inside now?" I smiled and she let out a little groan but nodded. I met up with Angela as we were walking in and we were pushed back with the W's.

"I can't believe it's finally here," She smiled it seems like this year flew by.

"I know what you mean," I giggled.

"Down here, Bella!" Jessica Stanley shouted out and both Angela and I gave confused looks.

"Well that's real friendship," I muttered and she laughed softly. My mom walked around the corner and I rolled my eyes as she rushed over.

"No more mom…" I laughed.

"Just one, you're going to want these when you get older. Get together…" She motioned for Angela and I to get together. We put our arms around each other and she snapped another picture. That's when it kind of hit me that I wouldn't have had any of this in Seattle. While I had friends, I didn't have friends like Angela, Alice, Rose, and Bella. I didn't have friends that I would risk everything for, like danger magnet Bella. I would have never stepped in front of a vampire for any of them. She walked away I smiled slightly as I thought of my past years here. They had been the craziest and most dangerous ever, with Victoria. And that's when it clicked, the pieces partially fitting into place.

But there was no way that she wasn't connected to this, it was impossible…Alice hadn't seen her…

"Piper…?" Angela laughed and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry reminiscing," I brushed it off, "So are you excited about the party?"

"Oh yeah I'm really excited to see their house actually," She replied a bit shyly.

"It's pretty cool," I nodded giggling slightly.

The ceremony kind of drew on and I think Eric used the word commencement and beginning about twenty times in his valedictorian speech but suddenly names were being called and I watched Alice and Edward go across the stage the latter looking a bit confused. I looked back seeing the family clapping and caught sight of Jasper.

Jasper… I felt another click happen and took a deep breath. Jasper, who had, had such a different life from his family. Jasper, who had been a pawn in Maria's game. Could that be happening now, he had even compared it to the Southern wars. That's would also explain the clothing. Victoria was leading a newborn army against us.

"Piper Worthington," Mr. Greene called and I looked up, coming back to reality. I stood up behind Angela and heard a couple loud cheers over the normal clapped. Looking back I saw Emmett standing a couple rows behind my parents who were also standing and clapping, my mom of course taking a picture.

Mr. Green finished calling out the names then purely just handed out the diploma's and shook out hands as we passed.

"Congratulations, Miss Worthington," He mumbled handing me the thing I've been working so long to get. But as I stood next to Angela it wasn't really anything compared to what was waiting for us in Seattle.

Looking around I noticed that everyone was pulling off their hats and throwing them up in the air. Quickly I yanked mine off and just let it drop. I felt Angela leave my side but I just felt like falling. There was an entire army of vampires headed for Bella and I.

"Piper!" I heard my mom call and immediately put on a fake smile.

"I'm done!" I shouted a bit weakly but her smile didn't drop so it worked. They quickly both walked up and hugged me my dad's actually lifted my off the ground a little bit but nothing compared to the last one.

"I'm so excited for you," Emmett smiled lifting me a good two feet off the ground before setting me back on my feet.

"You know I never thought you two would last," Mom all of a sudden butt in which surprised me. "I mean no offense Emmett but I just didn't think you could take it." She was talking about the attack, "I thought you would just hurt her more." His arm around my shoulder tensed slightly. "But now I see I was truly wrong."

"Your embarrassing them both," My dad laughed and moved forward wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad that I could prove myself to you," Emmett said politely, "I truly love your daughter and I'm glad to know you feel that way."

Dad looked a little shocked at that, but Mom didn't at all she just had a sweet smile looking up at him.

"So are we going to eat or what?" I smiled looking at the two of them.

"Oh ok," Dad hopped at the chance and looked up at Emmett, "will you be coming too?"

"Oh no I Alice is making me help decorate," He shrugged but I knew he would follow. My parents stepped away slightly but I moved closer to him and leaned up like I was kissing his cheek.

"They're after Bella and me…," I whispered and placed a soft kiss before walking over wriggling in between my parents.

When we got to The Lodge it was already packed and I saw Bella and her dad eating at the booth behind us. Well mostly Charlie was talking but I knew my parents would end up doing that too. We got our orders soon enough: Mom got pasta, Dad got prime rib, and I got a chicken wrap.

Once my parents were in a conversation with someone, I didn't really care, I leaned around the back of the booth.

"Bella," I muttered feeling completely stupid and I noticed her worried expression and didn't feel the need to inform her about what I'd figured out anymore. "You already know don't you."

"Yeah," she murmured, "I connected the pieces this morning."

Biting my lip I just leaned back into my seat and nibbled on my wrap. Soon afterwards I had finally talked my parents into going and I drove home in record time.

"What's the rush?" Mom called as I bounded up the stairs.

"I want to help Alice," I lied and quickly changed out of my skirt and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray lace crop top with ¾ length sleeve leaving my black tank on. I also quickly discarded the wedges for black oxford shoes and swiped a bit of red lip stain on.

Before I walked out I turned to my parents who were in the living room looking over the pictures of today. "Umm if it's too late I might just stay in Alice's room."

"Okay," Mom responded a bit teary eyed, frowning I walked over and gave her and dad both a hug.

"Love you guys."

"Love you too dear," Dad kissed my cheek.

As I turned around I felt tears welling in my own eyes and I quickly grabbed my purse and walked out. Just as I got out of sight Emmett appeared beside me. Like a well oiled machine I tossed him the keys and climbed into the jeep, as he raced around to the driver's side. Seconds later we were off.

oOo

We walked inside the Cullen house turned nightclub and Emmett quickly pulled me up to Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Bella who all had heard of what we'd realized.

I held in my emotions as they discussed their attack on the army in Seattle. Jasper wasn't pleased at all with the numbers and I couldn't help but agree there.

Then the doorbell rang and the topic dropped.

It was time for the ultimate performance of acting normal.

Quickly Emmett and I took our places like it was a play and I watched as Alice went to get the door. Jessica was the first one in of the group with Mike behind her followed by: Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha and even Lauren. All of their eyes lit with curiosity and then overwhelmed with Alice's decorations. Taking a deep breath I walked forward and greeted them just as the bell rang again and Angela and Ben walked in.

Thankfully the party was full because peoples constant conversations weren't allowing my mind to wander and I felt myself actually enjoying myself like I thought I would be earlier this week. Emmett was have a fun time scaring people slightly and I watched Mike take a step back from him as he grinned over the food table the lighting reacting weird with his skin.

A couple hours in I felt someone bump into me and turned around seeing Bella heading for the kitchen door. Worried I went after her, as soon as I got in there I saw Alice gripping the door frame and her face was blank. If I didn't know better I thought she was going to get sick.

"What, Alice, what? What did you see?" Bella begged.

I watched her look up and across the room to Edward who then turned disappearing into the shadows. I felt my worries creep back as the door bell rang.

"Who invited the werewolf," Alice griped and I held up my hands putting everything on Bella.

"Guilty," she scowled.

"Well, you go take care of it, then. I have to talk to Carlisle."

"No, Alice, wait." She called grasping at air. "Damn it!"

"Come one lets go get the door," I sighed.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Jacob's voice call over the music and turned to the sound but quickly noticed it wasn't just him it was three, Quil and Embry were there too both seemed to be scared out of their wits.

She gave a quick wave and then turned around pulling away from my grip, angry about the kiss Jacob had forced on her. Before I knew it Jacob was beside us reaching out for Bella and I noticed the two boys still freaking out. Looking around ignoring Bella and Jacob's conversation also I noticed that every Cullen was gone. People we're starting to look over, taking glances as Embry and Quil who fidgeted.

"Will you two calm down, you're going to freak out the guests." Both of them glared down at me and I glared right back.

"Now, explain," Jacob demanded and I was shot back into the conversation.

"We don't know everything Jacob," I growled not liking his tone.

"What you do know, then." Just then I watched them all cross their arms over their chests and had to suppress the giggle.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked in relief and I followed her eyeline to the narrow eyed pixie. As she came closer and grabbed both of our hands, pulling us away.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later…" Bella mumbled.

"Hey, not so fast." He threw out his arm and I had to pull back to stop from running into it.

"Excuse me?" Alice stared up at him.

"Tell us what's going on," He demanded in a growl.

Jasper thankfully came to the rescue standing on the other side of Jacobs arm with a terrifying expression and Jacob slowly pulled it back.

"We have a right to know," He muttered sill glaring at Alice and I felt extremely ill standing in the middle. Which isn't really a good idea with Jasper standing right there, quickly he moved me to the other side with Bella and took my spot blocking all three of us.

"Hey, hey," Bella spoke with an uneasy chuckle. "This is a party remember?"

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point." Alice spoke up but no one relaxed.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked about to explode.

She looked between Jacob and us for a second before speaking, "The decision's been made."

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No."

I felt every emotion drain, "They're coming here," I muttered.

"Yes." Moving to lean against the wall slightly I took a deep breath.

"To Forks?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"For?" she asked again and I wished she hadn't.

"One had your red shirt and another had Piper's scarf."

I felt my breathing started to become shallower.

"We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper spoke.

"I know," Alice said joylessly. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" Bella whispered as I just tried to control my breathing and not fall into a panic attack.

"Hold it!" Jacob's low sounded above the music. "What is coming?"

"Our kind. Lots of them."

"Why?"

"For Bella and Piper. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" he asked.

"We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." Jasper said with some restraint in his voice.

"No," Jacob said a wide smile spreading over his face. "It won't be even."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed and I looked over to see her face alive with excitement.

"Everything just disappeared, of course," she grinned and he grinned back. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help. We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interrupted them. "Coordinate?" She repeated.

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You are staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so."

"Alice, tell them no!" She insisted. "They'll get killed."

I let out a groan but it was masked by the three werewolves laughing.

"Bella," I took her arm trying for a calm voice, "if they don't do this together everyone could possibly get hurt. Together…"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished for me.

"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No!" She shouted but was ignored.

"It changed, twenty-one today, but the numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked curious.

"Long story," Alice said and looked around the room, "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob suggested.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "We were planning a…strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

"No!" Bella moaned again and I rolled my eyes.

"This will be odd," Jasper pondered. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"What's too late for you?" Jasper countered and I watched all three roll their eyes.

"What time?" Jacob repeated.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest Ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there," Silently I headed into the kitchen to get something in my stomach.

'God I hope this doesn't end in a fight against the wrong people.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh, we're ready, honey  
>I got all the skills<br>You've given all our love for you  
>Everything you taught me honey<br>It never even mattered, really  
>It's all of our love for you<em>

_Unkle- With You In My head_

Jacob's solution had eased everyone's mind but Bella's and everyone was very confident that everything would turn out fine.

Leaning my head back against Emmett's shoulder I was truly worn but wasn't about the miss the strategic meeting as Jasper had put it.

"Pip I'm not sure if you should go," Emmett commented waking me up instantly.

"Yes I am," I declared, I had already called my parents to say that I was staying the night.

"I don't want you to be caught in the middle of a fight if something goes wrong." He muttered.

"I trust everyone going, nothing will go wrong."

"You can't possibly know that nothing will go wrong."

"I most certainly can," I nodded and leaned my head back down as he chuckled slightly.

I had already gone to change into some of Rose's clothes since we were roughly the same size though she was taller. I had on a pair of cargo pants which I had rolled up to just below my knees and a long sleeve t-shirt with a zip up hoodie. I'd French braided my hair back and also borrowed a pair of her tennis shoes.

"If I fall asleep and you leave me here I'll be pissed, just so you know." I warned him and he chuckled again.

"Alright," He whispered and kissed the top of my head. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew he was shaking me awake. "Babe, it's time to go."

"Alright," I murmured and stood up stretching.

By the time we reached the baseball diamond I was oddly energized it might have been the run in the cold air but somehow I was jazzed.

"It's weird seeing someone else do that," Alice remarked as I dancing around in circles.

"Hush you," I smirked as Emmett let out a laugh. Prancing up to his side I felt his hand start rubbing my back softly as I looked around the field. It was weird being back here after a year.

"I just wish I could see what going to happen," Alice sighed as Bella and Edward walked out of the woods.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett greeted. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?"

"Are you?" She casted a quick look at me stunned.

"Oh yeah Bella I'm gonna kick some butt," I replied sarcastically, punching the air

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward concentrated for a moment before sighing. "A minute and a half. But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them. I'm grateful they're coming at all." Carlisle nodded.

"You behave," I softly elbowed Emmett and heard Jasper laugh softly, "think before you act."

"Yes Ma'am," He smirked and leaned down kissing my lips softly.

"Prepare yourselves, they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," he cautioned and quickly Emmett pushed me towards Rose who stepped in front on me protectively and he, Jasper, and Deven took the spear point in the line of Cullen's

"Damn," Emmett muttered. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

Esme and Rosalie exchanged a wide glance, "What is it Rose?" I breathed.

"The pack is larger," she whispered into my ear. Focusing in more I realized that I could see their eyes and started counting.

'There's Ten! Who else freaking shifted.'

Carlisle took a slow step forward. It was careful, deliberate, to reassure. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Edward responded for Sam and I found the middle pair of eyes. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper," he gestured to the tense and ready Jasper, "Has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam and Carlisle nodded.

"They are all very new, only months old to this life. Children in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you, it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A low growling passed down the line of wolves.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated.

I saw Carlisle lips turn up slightly into a smile, "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

I watched the eyes sink to the ground and Rose lessened her protective stance in front of me as Jasper moved forward into the empty space between us and the wolves.

With a sigh he turned his back on the wolves clearly uncomfortable but he started. "Carlisle's right. They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

I felt a wide smile go to my face as he also stepped forward with a huge smile.

Jasper backed up to the north end of the opening between us and the wolves and waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

I saw his eyes narrow. "I'll try not to break anything," He muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies in his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper back up a few more paces, his body tensing, "Okay, Emmett, try to catch me."

I watched as Jasper went into a blur as Emmett tried to grab him. Everytime Emmett made a grab he came up with thin air, Jasper always a second ahead of him. Smiling I stood back and crossed my arms over my chest watching intently to the two blurs. Then Emmett froze, Jasper had him, and as usual Emmett cussed.

There was a rumbled of appreciation from the watching wolves.

"Again," Emmett insisted his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute," Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella and Piper something first."

Excited I moved forward a little to get a better look.

"I know you both worry about them," He explained as Alice did exactly what I had been doing before dancing around him. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Excitedly I watched as Alice stood like a statue smiling to herself and Jasper shifted forward and over to her left.

Alice closed her eyes and Jasper stalked towards her. Suddenly he sprang blurring then was on her other side. Raising my eyebrows I hadn't even seen her move. Jasper turned around and launched again but again missed her. Narrowing my eyes I watched Alice's feet and he prepared to launch again and saw that she was moving. Slightly, taking one small step to avoid him, quickly they started going faster and I watched her start dancing and twirling gracefully. I was actually kind of beautiful until she finally laughed, and out of nowhere was perched on Jaspers back.

"Gotcha," She said and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckled shaking his head, "You truly are one frightening little monster."

"My turn," Edward spoke and moved forward while I moved back to my place and noticed a grumpy Emmett was there. Giggling I took his hand and moved it around my body so I was leaning against him.

"Cool, huh?" Alice asked as she came in between where Bella and I were.

"That was amazing," I smiled before focusing on Edward and Jaspers fight. It was more difficult now Emmett was like a bear with Edward and Jasper were jungle cats. Edward also had the advantage of mind reading while Jasper had the experience. It would have been an endless fight if Carlisle hadn't cleared his throat.

Both brothers pulled back grinning, "Back to work. We'll call it a draw," Jasper said.

Everyone took a turn just giving it a go and then he slowed things down so they could learn. Emmett tended to listen but I couldn't say that I wasn't worried that he would just go at it in the fight and end up getting hurt.

After everything Jasper turned to the wolves uncomfortable again, "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered for Sam. "We'll be here."

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents, so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." Edward said.

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

I watched as they all rose to their feet and I backed up going to stand beside Bella. Sam led of course approaching Carlisle. Jasper stiffened but Emmett was as relaxed as could be grinning. Giggling softly I smirked.

Sam tensed at Carlisle seeming to wince if that was possible for a wolf, before moving onto Jasper.

A low whine broke through a sandy wolf's control when Sam's advancement left him isolated between Carlisle and Jasper and I continued to scan the wolfs until I caught Jacob with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Bella giggled beside me and it was a little difficult not to. Suddenly he was trotting towards us and crouched down in front of Bella.

"Hey Jake," I smirked.

"Jacob?" Bella breathed and he made a rumbling sound that reminded me vaguely of a chuckle. I watched her reach out with a trembling hand and touch his face. Rolling my eyes I moved away and looked at the gangly sandy colored wolf again.

'He seems so familiar. Well really they all do, but a couple…"

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" Bella complained and I turned to see that she was wiping off her face. Raising my eyebrows I stared at her, as Jacob made a loud laughing noise.

Soon after that the other wolves started backing away before disappearing into the woods. Only Embry and Quil left as Edward walked over to discuss something with Jacob and Bella.

"Hey," Emmett said leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hi," I gave a small smile my sleep finally catching up with me. All of a sudden my name and Emmett was being called over by Edward as Jacob disappeared.

Frowning, I followed knowing this wouldn't be good as Jacob appeared as a human. "Okay, bloodsuckers," Jacob said when he was a few feet from us. "What's so complicated about it?"

"We have to consider every possibility," Edward said. "What if someone gets by you?"

Jacob snorted, "Okay, so leave them on the reservation. We're making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. They'll be safe there."

"Wait? Leave? What's going on?" I scowled.

"I just want to know what they plan to do with you both during the fight," Jacob explained.

"What?" Bella asked nearly asleep.

"You both can't stay in Forks, Bella. They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?"

"Charlie?" She gasped

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob assured her quickly. "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. It's this Saturday, right? There's a game."

"This Saturday?" She asked then frowned at Edward I. "We'll crap! There goes your graduation present."

Edward laughed. "It's the thought that counts," He said. "You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben," She decided immediately. "At least that will get them out of town."

"You can't evacuate everyone. Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you, we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained." Edward tried to calm her.

"But what about keeping them in La Push?" Jacob interjected looking between the two brothers.

"They, especially Bella, is back and forth too much," Emmett spoke and Edward nodded.

"They've left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experiences behind this. Whoever he," He paused and looked back at Bella, "or she is…"

'She, definitely she…' I muttered in my mind.

He ignored me and went on, "This could all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. We can't leave them somewhere they've been frequently. They have to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances."

"This seems extreme for something that's in the bag," I murmured.

"Just being overcautious," Emmett promised as Jacob gestured to the forest.

"So hide them here," he suggested. "There's a million possibilities, places any one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

"They're scents are too strong, especially Bella's, and combined with ours, especially distinct. Even if we carried them, it would leave a trail. Our trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because they don't know yet. If they crossed then scent before they found us…"

I cringed back into Emmett's arms.

"You see the difficulties."

"There has to be a way to make it work," Jacob muttered.

"Well if werewolves smell gross to vampires…normally you try to stay away from that." I suggested

"Hmm, not bad." Edward complimented and both Emmett and Jacob seemed to like it too. "It's possible." He turned towards the circle of Cullens. "Jasper?" he called.

Yawning I leaned my head on Emmett's chest. "Okay, Jacob." Edward nodded, evidentally he had already thought of what to do.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained to a wary Bella.

She just stared at him open arms.

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella," Edward said.

"Why can't Piper?" she frowned.

"My scent isn't as strong as yours," I explained as Jacob got impatient and just yanked her up.

"Don't be such a baby," He muttered.

"Bella's scent is so much more potent to me, I thought it would be a fairer test is someone else tried."

Swiftly Jacob ran into the forest. They were quick enough but by the time they were back I was putting almost all my weight on Emmett while his hand stayed on my back kept me upright.

"Well?" She asked and my eyes opened.

"As long as you don't touch anything I can't imagine someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent," Jasper said. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success," Alice agreed.

"And it gave me an idea."

"Which will work," Alice added confident.

"Clever," Edward agreed and I let out a low growl worthy of a vampire.

"We're, will you're both, going to leave a false trail to the clearing. The newborns are hunting, your scents will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch our scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears…"

"Yes!" Jacob hissed.

"Not a chance," Edward said suddenly, disgusted.

"I know, I know," Jasper said quickly. "I didn't even consider it, not really."

Alice stomped on his foot.

"If one of them were actually there in the clearing," He explained to all those in the dark, "it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy…Of course it's too dangerous for them. It was just an errant thought."

"No," both Edward and Emmett said at the same time as Jasper got a slight yearning in his eyes.

"You're right," He nodded and took Alice's hand. I looked up to see disgusted looks.

'That's just Jasper,' I defended.

"Your right," Edward answered. "Jasper looked at things from a military perspective. He looks at all the options, its thoroughness, not callousness."

Jacob snorted.

"We'll bring them here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. You can meet us afterward with one of your pack and carry them to a place we know. Completely out of the way, and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what? Leave them with a cell phone?" Jacob criticized.

"You have a better idea?"

"Actually, I do." He replied smugly.

"Oh…not bad at all." Edward responded to the unspoken plot and Emmett let out a frustrated groan growing as impatient with this as I was.

"We tried to talk Seth into staying behind with the younger two. He's still to young, but he's stubborn and he's resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him…cell phone."

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack," I sighed seeing Bella's confused face.

"Distance isn't a problem?" Edward added.

"Nope."

"Three hundred miles?" Edward asked. "That's impressive."

"That's the furthest we've ever gone to experiment," He informed us. "Still clear as a bell."

"Wait why don't I just go up with Seth that morning then?" I really wasn't looking forward to staying the whole night as the third wheel.

"That's cutting it a bit close," Emmett shook his head.

"It would be fine he would have to be up there before the fight and his scent would easily cover mine." I explained, "and Bella's would be enough to track them in."

"It's true," Edward agreed.

"Do I need to bring Alice over?" I sighed looking up at him.

"Alright," he nodded but I think he mostly just wanted to get this over with and get me to sleep. Thankfully he got his wish a couple minutes later and he ran home with me cradled against his chest. I don't exactly remember when he put me down but the next thing I knew I was waking up in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

"What about my parents?" I looked up at Emmett worriedly as we were sitting in the living room while my mom and dad were at the grocery store.

"Esme has already gotten them tickets to that show in LA they were talking about and Alice said they'd go."

"Ok," I nodded but all the worry was still there.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about everyone…I mean I know that you all say it's going to work out fine but I'm still worried."

"We'll all be fine," He assured me again. "You know what I noticed the other day?"

"What?" I smiled at his attempt to distract me.

"You never let me hear that song," He smirked.

"Emmett no…" I blushed embarrassed.

"Oh yes, I bet I find it under you're most played." He smirked already going up the stairs and into my bedroom. Groaning I heard him flipping through songs, the tune still probably in his mind. Then just as I started to go up the stairs I heard it start. Frowning, I sat on the bottom step remembering listening to that every night for the first month.

'_Go ahead and say goodbye, I'll be alright  
>Go ahead and make me cry, I'll be alright<br>And when you need a place to run to  
>For better, for worse I got you, I got you'<em>

_(Leona Lewis- I Got You)_

Suddenly legs appeared beside me and I looked back to see him sitting on the step behind me, "I didn't mean to make you cry," he murmured wrapping his arms around my shoulders and I leaned back into his chest.

"I know," I whispered. "Honestly Emmett, are you worried about this Saturday."

"The only thing I'm worried about is you," He frowned.

"Well you can't think about that at all or you'll be distracted."

"You expect me not to worry about you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I declared and looked back at him.

"I'll try, but it's kind of hard to do that after I've been thinking about you 24/7 for almost two years."

"I guess that's all I ask for," I giggled and he shook his head leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

oOo

"OH my goodness!" My mom screeched from the kitchen and I raced in prepared for something, but it was two measly pieces of paper.

"What are those?" Dad asked who had done the same thing as me.

"It's the tickets to the concert in LA, evidentially we won a contest but I don't remember entering."

"I did," I volunteered, "I knew how much you wanted to go."

"OH! Honey you didn't need to do that," she tried to put it off, but I could see the joy on her face.

'Thank you Esme.'

"You guys better pack you're going to have to leave tomorrow."

"Yes!" she seemed to just realize this and reeled out of the room and upstairs still holding onto the tickets.

"But what about you?" Dad asked.

"Everyone is going hiking and Alice decided not to go this weekend so I'm going to stay there and we'll probably do some shopping in Olympia."

"You've just got everything figured out." He moved forward, in one of the tearful moments where the parents truly figured out that their child wasn't a child anymore. "My little girl is so grown up."

"Dad," I giggled as he pulled me in for a tight hug. Unable to just stand there I hugged him back and felt him kiss my forehead like when I was a little girl.

oOo

"So you know the emergency numbers?" Mom worried just like she always had before leaving and I pulled out my phone just handing it to her so she could see that I did. "And the hotel…" she trailed off already seeing it in my contacts.

"Alright sweetie," Dad leaned in for a hug trusting me a lot more than Mom. Smiling, I stepped up into his arms giving him a tight hug. When he pulled away my necklace got caught on his shirt and realization dawned on his face. "You wear this everyday don't you?"

Giggling at his face I nodded, "I really like it."

"Well I finally got something that you like," His face filled with pride and he moved back so mom could step up.

"I'll miss you," she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around my torso and I returned it.

"Miss you guys too," I smiled pulling back and helped my mom with one of her two bags to the car.

Once they were in and set I stepped back waving, "Love you guys."

"Love you too sweetie," Dad waved and my mom blew a kiss. Rolling my eyes slightly I laughed and they pulled out off to the airport.

As they drove out of sight I raced up to my room to pack for the two days while Emmett flicked on the TV down stairs.

oOo

"This is going to be so boring," I moaned as Emmett drove us to the Cullen house. "I'm going to be stuck in a house with the two lovebirds."

"I can't leave you alone and it won't be that bad, it will be like you're alone I bet," He smirked chuckling slightly.

"Yeah that expression right there," I pointed to his face, "just gave away that lie."

We had gotten there before Bella and Edward were and I immediately grabbed something to eat and retreated to Emmett's room where he had placed a TV for me. But not before Emmett gave me a soft kiss and said that they would be here in one minute.

Groaning I nodded and he smoothed back my hair, "I love you Piper, I'm trying to do what I think is right."

"I know Em," I gave a small smile and leaned up kissing him softly, "I love you too."

"I've got to go," He seemed uncomfortable leaving me.

"Go bag a huge grizzly," I smiled and his smile returned.

Almost immediately after he had left the room I heard Bella's truck and fell back against the bed groaning.

oOo

That was the longest night ever and I ended up going to bed at like ten because I physically forced myself to. I couldn't imagine how it was going to be up at the safe place tonight with Bella, Edward, and Jacob.

'Thank GOD I'm not going to be there.'

"I feel so loved," Edward remarked coming into the kitchen as I cooked myself and Bella breakfast, if she wanted it.

"You should, I stayed in the bedroom alone with hardly anything to do so you could have you're night alone," I glared and he gave me a smile and walked over giving me a hug. Surprised I raised my eyebrows and patted his back.

"You have no idea how appreciative I am of that."

"Umm ok," I mumbled and went into the living room to watch TV. Soon after, Bella walked down the stairs a bit surprised I was here. "I fixed some breakfast," I motioned and she nodded.

A couple seconds later she walked out with some hash browns and sat down by Edward, who was still being weirdly happy, on the couch while I took the love seat.

After the show had ended I went back upstairs to finish getting ready and took a quick shower then put on my clothes before realizing I had left my brush and make up in the other room.

Walking out I saw Bella sitting on the couch, "Hey," I smiled.

"I was wondering something," she started right in.

"Ok, shoot."

"Was it a mistake to ask Edward to sit out, I mean you don't seem worried at all."

Shocked I stood there in silence for a second before getting an answer to tell her. "Well I am worried Bella, it's just Emmett deals with these things differently than Edward, I think. Edward would rather have you beside him to protect you from the enemy. While Emmett would rather face it head on to see that they don't get to me. So, to answer your question no I don't think it is. I think Edward would actually prefer to be there with you. He knows everyone will be fine, you are his main concern."

"Alright," she still didn't seem convinced.

"Everyone will be fine in the end," I smiled and went to sit beside her.

oOo

The Cullen's got home at around noon just as Edward and Bella left to set the trail and get her up the mountain.

I sat at the dining room table pushing around my dinner when my when my hair yet again fell in my eyes adding to my frustration of this weekend. Letting out a groan I wished that I had brought a hair tie.

'That's it I'm getting it cut.' I finally decided on the topic I had been mulling over since I wanted a new more mature look for university.

"I'll do it," I heard Alice call and immediately she was beside me. "I know what would look perfect. It will be adorable."

"Umm ok," I walked up the stairs behind her getting confused looks from everyone.

She immediately sat me down in a chair in her HUGE bathroom.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," she smiled pulling out a pair of scissors and turned me away from the mirror.

"Are you sure Al…."

"Of course," she cut me off, "psychic remember," she chimed and I closed my eyes feeling her snip the first piece off.

My hair was short. I felt that without even opening my eyes, the shortest I've ever had it in my life. Just about chin length. I felt her start styling it and tried not to fidget too much, to see it.

Finally she allowed me to turn around and my eyes went wide. "You do like it don't you? Or am I losing my touch?"

"I love it Alice," I smiled and reached up smoothing out my side swept bangs then down to the longest parts in the front which just reached my chin.

"Here," she handed me a mirror and I turned around looking at the back and saw how it angled up slightly with my jaw line into the back. I also saw all the little layers that she had put in, in the front which stood out with the waves she had put in.

"Thank you so much," I smiled and hugged her.

"It's just a hair cut," she smiled.

"I wonder what Emmett's going to think?"

"About what?" He asked walking in the door and his eyes widened. "Wow."

"What do you think?" Alice chimed like she didn't already know while running her fingers through the back.

"That's…you look so different…" I frowned. "No," He backtracked seeing my expression; "I really like it."

"Really?" I smiled walking over to him.

"Really," He nodded leaning down to kiss me.

oOo

Early that morning I got ready in my thickest pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved thermal and a fleece pullover on top of that. I certainly wasn't going to be cold. As soon as I finished tying on my boots Emmett picked me up and we wound around until emerging in the field. My feet didn't even touch the ground as he placed my on the sandy wolf's back.

"Please take care of her Seth," Emmett pleaded and I saw the wolf nod his head before taking off.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I grimaced as I held onto his neck slightly and he let out a barking laugh. "I'll take that as a no."

It was a long trip into the snowy mountains but we finally got to the campsite. "Thanks," I smiled running my hand over his shoulder blades and he playfully nudged my arm with his nose before laying down in a bed of pine needles silently I sat down beside him leaning into his warmth.

Suddenly I heard a howl of agony turned to look.

Seth let out a little whine, "what was that?" His eyes shifted to the tent and I watched as Bella came out looking around frantically. Her eyes connected with mine and I realized that must have been Jacob. Then Edward came out walking after the stumbling Bella and both disappeared into the woods.

"This day is getting off to a brilliant start." I mumbled.

Soon enough a pained Bella walked back into camp and looked over to the tent avoiding all contact with us. Worried I got up and walked over, "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered.

"No, I'll probably just end up hurting you too," She sniffed. Nodding I continued to stand beside her watching the emotions on her face change and as soon as regret hit Seth let out a whine.

Turning I watched him get up and trot to the edge of the trees, pointing his nose toward west and begin whimpering.

"It it the others?" I asked, "In the clearing?"

He looked at us and let out a soft yelp, his ears laid back and again he whined.

'That didn't help.'

I quickly felt Bella start to lose it and tried to calm her down, "I'm sure everything is fine, I mean it would help to have a little more direct answer but I'm sure everything is going smoothly."

I saw her legs go weak and steadied myself so I could catch her but before that could happen Seth grumbled and then turned away from his watch going back to his pine needles.

Bella went back to pacing and to get out of her way I went and took my spot beside Seth.

I start picking at my fingernails waiting when he suddenly jumped up, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Cautiously I got up and looked around as he growled moving toward the west.

"It's just us, Seth," Jacob called.

"Yes, that's all we need," Edward muttered. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. But the timing is going to be very close. Please have Sam ask Alice to try to nail the schedule down better."

Totally confused as to what was going on in the whole thing I just stood there aggravated.

"There's a bit of a complication," He spoke. "I'm going to take Seth a little ways away and try to straighten it out. I won't go far, but I won't listen, either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go."

"Umm yeah," I muttered seeing the dynamics between Jacob and Bella, "I'm just gonna look around I'll call out if…yeah." I sighed and walked away before finding a rock to sit on. 'I'd rather be in the freaking clearing with the newborns than here.'

oOo

A bit later Edward came by and got me and I was still angry about everything.

"It's fine Piper," He sighed.

"What is?"

"Everything, everything is fine."

"I don't like being left out in the dark Edward and I personally don't like sitting out here feeling like the fifth wheel to the two secrets."

"I know," He sighed.

"Oh just never mind," I huffed and walked beside him back into camp where Seth was pacing in front of the tent which I'm guessing Bella was in. Not too much after Edward had gone in shouts started coming out. Seth and I looked at each other a bit shocked, well he had the wolfy expression of shocked before turned towards where the clearing was focusing and I knew that it was going to start soon.

oOo

I took a few steps up beside Seth as he let out a howl and I looked in his eyes to see and eagerness to be with them.

"Sorry you're stuck here with me," I murmured and he quickly brushed up against my shoulder. "Thanks," I gave a small smile at the friendly comfort.

Slowly Edward and Bella walked out and joined us, "The newborns have reached the end of the trail," Edward spoke for what Seth was hearing and saying, "It worked like a charm Jasper's a genius, and they're caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they're splitting into two groups now, as Alice said. Sam's taking us around to head off the ambush party."

"Breathe, Bella" He looked down at her and she took in a deep breath.

"The first group is in the clearing. We can hear the fighting." Nervously I bit my lip.

He let out a short laugh. "We can hear Emmett, he's enjoying himself." I felt a wide smile come to my lips and let out a calming breath.

"The second group is getting ready, they aren't paying attention, they haven't heard us yet?"

Edward let out a growl and I turned to face him.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"They're talking about you two. They're supposed to make sure you both don't escape…Nice move, Leah! Mmm, she's quite fast," He murmured in approval. "One of the newborns caught our scent, and Leah took him down before he could even turn. Sam's helping her finish him off. Paul and Jacob got another one, but the others are on the defensive now. They had no idea what to make of us. Both sides are feinting…No, let Sam lead. Stay out of the way," he muttered. "Separate them, don't let them protect each other's backs."

Seth whined and I laid my hand between his shoulder blades.

"That's better, drive them toward the clearing," Edward approved and suddenly it all stopped. I felt Seth's patterned breathing stop flipping my head to Edward I saw him tense. Quickly he reached out and grabbed me pulling me away from Seth and behind him before ordering him to go.

"Who?" Bella whispered.

"Victoria," He said. "She's not alone. She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch, she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You both were right. It was always Victoria."

I watched as Edward shifted slightly and looked where he was just in time to see two vampires edged into the small opening. I felt my eyes go to the blonde boy and his locked onto mine a small grin spreading over his lips. I was too terrified to look away from his bright red eyes until he did to look at Victoria. Then my eyes flicked to hers as she jerked her chin towards Edward.

"Riley," Edward said softly and he froze. "She's lying to you, Riley. Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?"

Edward shifted to the side slightly as confusion swept across Riley's face, but he compensated shifting too.

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

He casted a look back as her as she showed her teeth in a grimace at the mention of James, "Riley?" Edward asked. "She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes, you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." Edward move again, inches toward the boy and those same inches away from us.

"You don't have to die," Edward promised. "There are others ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

Edward slid his feet forward putting a good foot between us and him and I watched as Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet.

"Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered.

"He's a liar, Riley," Victoria said and I was shocked with the sound of her voice. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you." It was high and babyish a voice not meant for someone like her.

I watched and waited for what seemed like eternity as they all stared each other down when suddenly there was a loud snarl and Seth came shooting out throwing Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried but I could look up from Seth tearing into Riley. "No," she said again and I quickly realized that Bella and I got separated with Seth acting as my guard and Edward acting as Bella's. Quickly Riley was on his feet again and his eyes locked onto mine as he took a deep breath and kicked Seth hard in the shoulder.

A sickening crunch was heard and Seth backed off limping, right as Riley took his opportunity blurring. He couldn't have been near me more than two seconds before Seth flung him off but the burning had already started. Already shaking at the pain I reached up with one trembling hand and touched the nape of my neck feeling the crescent shape.


	10. Chapter 10

_The tricky thing  
>Is yesterday we were just children<br>Playing soldiers  
>Just pretending<br>Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
>In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords<br>But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
>Where everybody stands and keeps score<em>

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

_Taylor Swift- Eyes Open_

* * *

><p>"No!" I heard Edward call but he was already busy with Victoria.<p>

Then heard a loud cry of pain and fell to the ground before I realized it was me screaming as the burning spread up into my head and my vision blurred. I tried to concentrate on anything but the pain as it took over and heard a cruel high pitched laugh.

'Had this been what she meant when Laurent said much worse."

Again another cry of pain escaped my mouth but this one was more shrill, terrified, as I curled up on the ground. It felt like I was being thrown into a pit of fire. Is this what it felt like being thrown into hell? If Edward's theories were right then I didn't have to worry about it surprising me one bit. I mean I'd have no soul to worry about.

I tried to curl up more inside of myself but that only caused more pain. I felt myself start getting hot, maybe I was in the middle of a fire, or hell. Then it got a lot worse, I could feel every time my heart beat because every time the burning raged hotter. I felt as though my organs and everything else should be melting, or just instantly turning to dust because of it.

I let out another loud scream of pain as my heart beat pumped the venom through my system, then suddenly felt myself being moved. Someone who was ice cold but it didn't help against the fire as an acrid smell hit my nose, like something was burning and quickly I wondered if it was me.

oOo

Edward's POV

I quickly picked up a writhing Piper and noticed that it was too late to suck out the venom. Bella was looking down at her friend in pain. And Seth, well he was tearing himself up inside, but I didn't have time to try and comfort either of them.

"Get every piece, I need to get her down to Carlisle," I spoke to Seth in a low voice. "I'll be right back," I promised Bella and she nodded slowly.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, trying to get her down to the clearing before the Volturi got there. But as I raced into the clearing regret and guilt washed over me as and saw one overjoyed face turn to one of terror. He took in the pained face of the girl he loved, who was trying desperately to curl up into my chest to escape the inexplicable pain I knew she was going through.

oOo

Emmett's POV

We finished and I reached up high fiving Devan, all of us letting out happy laughs and smiles, except for Alice who was scanning he future with a confused look. The idea hit that something was going to happen with the Volturi but that wouldn't dull this adrenaline running through my body; then Edward raced into the clearing. At first I thought it was Bella in his arms but then the smell hit me. My mind didn't want to seem to process the form in his arms as my vision actually blurred but then I took in the horror, seeing that it was Piper in his arms. A pained expression was on her face, no it was more than pain; it was pure agony. Her hand was gripped tightly onto his shirt, grasping for anything as she struggled to curl up into his chest, looking for a bit of relief. She let out a groan and twisted her head, trying again to move, but revealed the crescent mark on her neck.

"She's been bitten," he quickly explained to everyone and the wolves around us growled loudly. Immediately I walked forward and I took her into my arms the movement interrupting whatever comfort she could have possibly found and she let out another loud scream that turned to a groan as she curled into my arms. I could feel her heart pumping the venom that tainted her blood around her system.

"You need to get her back to the house," Carlisle's calm voice said.

"Isn't there anything you can do," I growled and he shook his head to what I already knew but wasn't will to except. "There has to be something," I pleaded and saw the pitied looks.

"Emmett, there's nothing that can be done," Rose looked like she would be crying if she could.

"You need to take her home," Esme tried to comfort and the fact that she truly meant home hit me. Then as I took in another breath I smelled the venom again there was too much there.

I raced back to the house while trying to move the least amount possible, and laid her down on what technically was her bed. Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss on her burning forehead and then tried to move away but her fingers gripped onto my shirt tighter as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and just sat there letting her hand grip onto mine with a force I didn't know humans had.

oOo

Piper's POV

I felt the cold leave me as I was laid down, where I had no idea. I had quickly learned that screaming didn't do anything so I gritted my teeth to try and stop it but sometimes another flame would take me and I let out another blood curdling scream.

'God, someone let me die,' I cried out silently balling my hands into fists.

I'm not sure how much time passed but it seemed like my body got used to the pain, I was able to think clearer and I tried to remember why I was in pain and what had happen but mostly I just thought about Emmett. I tried to stay silent knowing that every scream would hurt him infinitely more than it would help me.

Along with my mind clearing so did my hearing. "It's done," being the first thing I heard from Jasper, who was speaking in a sullen tone as he had a conversation with the family.

I then concentrated on everything to my pounding heart to the footsteps beside my bed to distract myself. I especially concentrated on the soft voice beside me that kept brushing their fingertips over my face.

"I'm sorry," was all Emmett repeated and I didn't dare open my mouth knowing nothing but a scream of pain would come out. I just kept a grip on his hand as tight as I could possibly hold which helped also with taking my mind off to the pain. But soon the hand was gone too, yanking out of my grip.

"How is she doing, Carlisle?" He asked at some point in my agony.

"Not long, you can see the changes."

"Bella you have to leave," I heard Edward urge downstairs.

"No," she replied stubborn as always.

Concentrating again on the touch on my forearm that had been in my hand I felt the pain start to fade from my toes and fingertips but it all seemed to go to my throat and heart, and I tried not to breath afraid it might hurt more but it remained. Then the fire in my heart increased beyond what I thought was possible as it beat faster.

"Carlisle," Emmett said and I heard his footsteps come up the stairs and into the room.

My heart felt like it was going to explode it was going so fast.

I heard more footsteps follow and could tell instantly the Alice was in the front. "Bella!" Edward shouted but I could tell he wasn't in the house anymore.

As my heart sped the fire flared more centering all on my chest into my frantic heart that was fighting to stay alive. I felt hands try to force me back onto the bed as I arched up and my strange high pitched snarl broke the silence in the room. Then it stopped and I dropped back on the bed motionless.

There was utter silence, the fighting had stopped outside and everyone had stopped breathing in the room except for me.

I was afraid to open my eyes and I reached out my fingers instead. Someone grabbed them in a soft grasp, as smooth as silk and the same temperature as me.

"Piper," Emmett called softly, "can you open your eyes for me?"

I shook my head slightly but it felt jerky.

Emmett chuckled and linked his fingers with mine. Slowly I peeked open my eyes and I could see everything clearly, and I mean everything from the colorful dust motes to the individual grains in the wood beam over my head. Sucking in a breath I was confused because I immediately felt weird as I could taste things. The thing I could taste most was the earthy but also sweet scent that came from the side and cautiously flicked my gaze to it. I felt a slow smile come to my face as I looked on in disbelief that he looked even more handsome.

I moved to get up and it was like my body reacted on its own and I hadn't realizing I moved until I had flipped off the bed and onto my feet, landing smoothly. I instantly stopped and paused looking around, surprised. My eyes caught movement and instantly they were focused in on it as Jasper moved in front of Alice and almost instantaneously figured out that he thought I was a threat.

"Piper," Emmett said cautiously and I realized they all thought I was.

"Yes?" I replied and immediately brought my hand up to my throat.

Looking at Emmett, I blinked confused, 'Was that me?' I saw the surprise increase in his face.

Suddenly I heard the door downstairs and quick feet coming up. 'Edward.'

As he came to a stop I took in a breath tasting a floral smell that made my throat burn even more and almost instinctively my hearing adjusted to pick up the sound of a heartbeat outside. 'Is that Bella?' I asked him in reference to the smell and he let out a low growl. My mind was firing as such a speed that I didn't even take particular notice to the sound though.

Looking down, I looked at my hands and watched the slightly shimmer of the pale almost luminescent, white skin. Slowly, Emmett walked around the table and took hold of one of my hands. My mind quickly registered that that he wasn't cold anymore. Then almost skipping thoughts I realized how my mind was registering everything quickly, all of my attention scattered.

"Piper, are you ok?" He asked and my whole thought process drained as I focused on him, "I know it's hard to get used to…" He trailed off as I looked up at his face and slowly reached up brushing my hand over his flawless cheek.

"I'm fine," I whispered and again I heard that chime that matched Alice's.

"Told you guys," Alice said I turned and saw her moving around Jasper.

"Do you want to see yourself?" She smiled walking around and holding out a hand. I felt my hair swing beside my face as I nodded and took her hand, but grabbed Emmett's arm pulling him along. She walked me over to a full length mirror and I realized that I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a kind of kimono style silk shirt with a floral print and a deep v-neck.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed you, you kind of smelt like dog and I figured that it wouldn't be pleasant to wake up to."

"Thank you," I chimed and then took in my features with Emmett standing right behind me. The first thing I saw was the bright red eyes and I gasped slightly.

"They'll go away," Emmett smiled and I nodded. I noticed my hair next to them was so dark it was almost black just like Emmett's but thankfully I still had my natural wave that made the layers that Alice had put in stand out. Next, I reached up and touched my nose, and lips, everything seemed more symmetrical and defined, highlighting that inhuman factor. Looking down I also noticed that I seemed a little curvier, more woman, less girl.

'Is this really me?' I looked up at Emmett.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You're stunning,"

I turned looking up into his dark eyes. "How long was I out?"

"About 3 days." He said and I took in another gasp catching Bella's scent and it set fire to my throat and I reached up holding it. "We should go hunting," He murmured.

"Edward needs to get Bella out of here first."

"I know, I thought she might attack when I first came up," Edward said out of the blue.

"Attack?" I asked and watched everyone's eyes go wide. "What?"

"I just heard your thoughts I think." Alice said.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed and was kind of shocked by the sound.

"You didn't say attack you thought it," Edward clarified, "trust me."

"I knew I wasn't crazy before," Emmett chuckled. "I thought your lips didn't move but I heard you're voice so clear."

"But they didn't hear that," I protested.

"We can figure this out later," Carlisle stated calmly, "I'm sure you're thirsty."

"Edward needs to get Bella out of here first," I protested, again.

"How can you control that?" Jasper wondered but I saw the look on everyone's faces.

"It's Bella," I glared, "I couldn't dream of hurting her."

"Go on Edward," Carlisle insisted and he gave a small nod before racing out. I heard his feet go all the way down and the sounds of opening car doors just before the Volvo started and he began reassuring her that I'm fine but need to hunt. She reluctantly agreed and they were speeding down the road.

"Alright babe, you ready?" Emmett smirked leaning down.

"I guess," I muttered.

"It'll come to you." He smirked.

"Here you go," Alice held out a pair of flats and I giggled slipping them on before Emmett took my hands and pulled me down stairs. I felt my hair whip out behind me with the sudden movement but saw everything as if going a normal human pace, if not better.

"Are you excited?" Emmett asked opening the door.

"Very excited actually," I smiled and he let go of my hand and hopped over the railing disappearing the 15 or so feet below. "You know…" I started and hopped over too, falling right to his feet in a little crouch before standing, "you always were afraid I was going to fall that distance and right there you expected me to jump it."

"You're not as breakable now," He smirked and I quickly looked up in his eyes before reaching up and pulling on his t-shirt making sure to be gentle. Catching on to what I was doing, he wrapped his arms around my lower back and bent down kissing me. This was so different from every other kiss; it was hard and full of passion.

'Wow,' I muttered and he pulled back suddenly.

"That is going to take some getting used to," He chuckled and I figured I must have put the thought in his head.

'Sorry,' I tried again with a smirk and he chuckled once more.

"Come on let's hunt," He grabbed my hand and we ran through the backyard to the edge of the river.

"This is a little harder than jumping over a rail," I frowned.

"It's easy," He smirked and I watched intently as he took a couple steps back then ran and simply jumped over landing in the trees.

"Well what's the worst that could happen? It's not like I can drown," I muttered and heard his laugh on the other side along with a couple back at the house.

Concentrating I walked backwards a bit before running and jumping into the air feeling every muscle work, every pull and contraction within my body. It was like the most natural thing in the world as I leapt over the water and then him. I landed a good ten feet from Emmett in another crouch. Smirking, I stood up straight and took note as my lean muscles moved.

"Well you've got jumping down but how about running?" He challenged and took off. Laughing, I pushed forward and quickly caught up; I smiled and looked around seeing every single thing as clear as I had been just standing there. Looking ahead I saw a downed tree and quickly jumped on it before flying into the air I didn't even stop as I hit the ground keeping pace with Emmett.

"Piper," He called and I skidded to a stop at his side looking at him expectantly, "I want you to close your eyes, listen, take in the scent."

Doing as he said I stilled and listened until I found something that made my throat burn even more, a thudding of a heart beat.

"To the northwest?" I asked and he gave an almost proud smile while nodding. Next, I waited for the scent that connected with the heart. It was warm, rich, stronger than the other little animals around, but there was something off a almost mossy taste and I cringed slightly earning a laugh from Emmett.

"Carnivores are better," He explained as I still had my eyes closed, "that's an Elk. Now tell me how many."

Concentrating on the hearts I singled them out, "Six?"

"Excellent, now trust your instincts." Instantly my eyes snapped open and I took off running and jumping silently over the obstacles until I was at the edge of the clearing. I smelled Emmett watching behind me and I singled out the largest one, the male. Without even thinking I knew what to do as the blood called and I sprung taking down the large Elk. He fought kicking trying to break free of my grasp. Instantly felt sorry for the animal and quickly sank my teeth into its neck, the blood touched my tongue, coating it then ran down my throat soothing it slightly. But as the Elk died and I pushed it away, I was still thirsty. Before I went to the next one I noticed Emmett had joined and watched him jump onto one of them. It was hard to describe him as graceful but it was really they only way.

He was clean and perfect when he returned to stand beside me after my second Elk. Standing up I licked over my lips and felt the last bits of the unsatisfying blood run down my throat. Looking down at my outfit I was rumpled and dirty from the fighting animals but I'd saved it from the blood.

After tracking down a few more deer I felt like I was going to be sick from the sloshing, and decided that I was full. The feeling went away as we started running as we closed in on the river I again let instinct take control and jumped flipping high in the air as Emmett barreled right through the water. I let out a laugh which sounded more like singing as I flipped once more before my feet touched the ground.

I couldn't help the smile as I hopped up the 15 feet to sit on the railing. Emmett jumped over landing on the other side and I remembered the dim human memory as he wrapped his once cold arms around me.

"Are we going to go tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Umm…" He hesitated, "maybe at night. I've got to go somewhere tomorrow morning and afternoon. Actually…Alice, Edward, and I do."

"Where?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're funeral Piper," He whispered solemnly.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the last chapter in this section of the story. Thank you all so much for the reviews and hopefully will have the next story up soon. :D_

* * *

><p><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know<em>

_Just how capable I am to pull through  
>So I wanna say thank you<br>'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my <em>_skin__ a little bit thicker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Christina Aguilera- Fighter_

"M-my funeral?" I stuttered out and felt him nod.

"We had to come up with something Piper."

"How did it happen?" I whispered and it was barely above a breath.

"Car crash, the body in the car was charred beyond recognition." He supplied.

"Body?" I frowned.

"It was a Jane Doe's bones from a few years back," he answered and I felt disgusted with myself for causing this.

He pulled back on of his arms and I heard a softly jingling of metal and but I smelt it first: the cold smell of silver with a metallic char. "I hope you don't mind but we took this so your parents would ID the body as yours."

He held out my thimble necklace and bear ring, both a little blackened, "my parents?"

"They're doing alright considering… moving away." I gave a slight nod.

"Wait car?" my eyes widened. "You crashed my Jeep," I growled and he backed up slightly as I turned around easily and landed on the deck.

"Technically Jasper and Devan did."

"You guys crashed my Jeep!" I growled louder and heard a soft laughing inside.

"Told you she would be mad," Rose remarked.

"I'll get you a new one," Devan spoke and I sighed and rolled my eyes leaning back against the railing with the change in the mood.

Emmett walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," I muttered wrapping my arms around his waist. "My emotions are on a roller coaster. You all are jumpy around me…and my parents…" I trailed off not sure I could say that.

I felt his hand run up and move over something, furrowing my eye brows I moved my hand up and my finger touched the crescent shaped scar. "It was only one second," I murmured remembering it and remembered Seth and the wolves.

"What about the wolves," I looked up at his face.

"They all saw what happened through Seth, everything's fine in a treaty's sense," He said.

"But not in other ways?" I caught that he was hiding something.

"I'm not sure that…"

"Emmett Cullen I can take you down right now. Don't test me," I glared.

"Jacob got hurt," he frowned and I gasped. "He is going to be alright Carlisle is taking care of him."

After a long pause he couldn't stand it.

"In better news Edward and Bella are getting married," He chuckled

'That's good,' I murmured to him and felt him tense slightly and giggled.

"She's in amazing control for a newborn, actually for any vampire," Jasper said and I looked over to see him looking out the window at me.

Trying out my new trick I concentrated on him, 'Thank you.'

"Her gift is weird though," he muttered and I let out another giggle.

Turning back to Emmett I smirked up at him, 'kiss me.'

I saw him smirk and lean down molding his lips to mine, gripping onto his shoulders I pulled him closer and he leaned in bending me over the railing slightly. Suddenly he lifted me and I was up on the railing again and wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt his hand go to my lower back and pull me in closer and I let out a soft moan.

"Get a room," Devan called.

'Hush,' I growled into his mind but pulled back from Emmett.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

'It's weird doing this knowing everyone can hear.' I was sure if I could then I would blush.

"Alright," He chuckled and leaned in leaving another lingering kiss.

oOo

I could only tell that it was the next day because the sun started coming up, I hadn't even felt the need to sleep and mostly just spent the day cuddled into Emmett's chest. Then I watched them getting ready, Edward, Alice, and Emmett.

Edward and Emmett were in normal dress suits, and Alice was in a black simple, but stylish, a-line dress and jacket.

"We'll be home soon," Emmett frowned leaning down to kiss my forehead I just gave a small nod while curled up on the couch.

I don't know how but I'd had so many mood swings over the past hours since I woke I wasn't sure how to cope.

"You feel confused," Jasper acknowledged from his spot in the chair and I turned to him

"I am confused," I whispered. "I don't know what to do, or why I'm all of a sudden bipolar."

"Well for one you're bipolar, as you put it, because our emotions change suddenly. It's normal for a vampire, especially a newborn. That's why I was so cautious around you when you woke up." He paused and I nodded letting out a long exaggerated sigh and he chuckled. "Now as for what to do, how about I teach you how to fight."

Suddenly I had another mood swing and smiled over at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," He nodded and I jumped.

"I'll be right back," I rushed up to Emmett and I's room where Alice had gone to get some thing's of mine but not enough to alert my parents. Quickly I grabbed a pair of khaki loose cargo pants and a long sleeved thermal and blurred back down the stairs. "Ready," I smiled and he let out a laugh.

"You two be careful," Esme warned.

I flipped over the railing on the deck and ran out into the middle of the backyard to prepare for Jasper's lessons.

oOo

Just like he told me I concentrated on his body position in preparation for where he was going to go and just as he charged I cart-wheeled over him. He passed right where I was as soon as I got in the air, and quickly as I landed I crouched down and he jumped through where I had been; then just as quickly jumped back into the air back flipping away.

Granted he wasn't fighting to his full potential acting and was acting as a newborn would have, but I was getting better.

Just as I landed I saw him crouch and spring, and remembered the blurry lesson in the clearing and took a quick step to the side then listened to him crouch again. I back-flipped over him just as he flew through where I had been, then letting out a laugh, I concentrated and heard something I wasn't expecting.

"Piper?" It was Bell'sa voice and Edward was quickly pulling her away from the window. Instantly Jasper was at my side.

'Why is she here?' I asked Edward in disbelief.

"She's worried about you, she won't stop asking."

Sighing I hung my head, "Keep a tight hold on me," I said to Jasper and he quickly took hold of both my arms. Slowly Edward walked out guarded in front of Bella and she came out looking over and around him.

I stopped breathing all together and looked up to see Alice dancing in, behind it all with Emmett.

'This isn't smart," I spoke to all of them.

"We trust you Piper," Alice smiled and I let out a low growl and felt Jasper tighten his hold slightly so it was almost painful.

I watched Bella peek out from behind Edward's arms and made eye contact. She took a step back and gasped.

"That's shocking," she commented.

"You have no idea," I used my last supply of air and cursed myself.

She looked confused at Jasper's hold on my arms.

I closed my eyes and calmed myself and took a breath as her scent blew at me. The fire ripped in my throat and I cringed but opened my eyes and saw who it belonged to. There was no way possible that I could attack her. All of them looked amazed except Bella and Alice.

"Told you," Alice boasted.

"I'm fine Jasper," I murmured and looked around Edward a bit, "Hey Bella," I smiled and she looked surprised.

"You look so different, and sound different," she smiled.

"Imagine waking up and finding that out," I smirked and she let out a slight laugh. She took a step toward me and I took a step back. "I think distance is key here."

"What were you guys doing when we got back?"

"I was teaching Piper how to fight," Jasper offered, "she's a natural."

"Awe thanks Jazz," I smiled and put my arm around him.

"We'll see about that," Emmett chuckled and took off his jacket.

"Remember I'm just a beginner," I pouted and we moved out into the middle of the back yard as the rest moved up on the deck.

"I'll go easy," he kissed the top of my head, and I smirked walking away.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea," Bella murmured for the deck and let out a giggle

"I've got 2 on Piper to last five minutes," Jasper commented and I was pretty proud that my teacher had so much faith in me even if I probably would lose.

"I'll take that," Edward joined.

Taking my stance I concentrated on his stance and saw him start to charge doing the same just as his arms grabbing for me and I flipped over him landing to face his back. I heard him groan slightly and reverse direction. His muscles tensed to launch and I ran skidding under like a base baller sliding into home plate but this time went on the offensive quickly getting up and throwing him back another ten yards with minimal strength. He was quickly up and running but as I prepared for him to run straight as me he swerved to the right catching me off guard and I felt a slight force to my chest as I was thrown into the air.

I heard a slight gasp over at the porch and smiled as I flipped backwards and landed on my feet but froze as I felt a hand wrap around my back and lips touch my neck.

"You are a natural. Very graceful and calculating," Emmett complimented and I smiled and turned kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you," I smiled and quickly linking hands with him racing up to the house. My shove had put us all the way back to the river.

"That just seems wrong I mean Piper is so much smaller."

"Yeah but Bella," Edward started, "she could easily beat him if she had the skills.

'You hear that, a few more lessons and I'll take you down mister,' I smirked up at him as he let out a loud laugh.

We walked in behind everyone else and suddenly Bella's scent hit me hard in the confined space and the burning in my throat got worse. 'I need to go hunt if she's going to be around.' I thought to Emmett and he gave a small nod.

"Just let me go change," He said while going up stairs as everyone spread throughout the house.

"Change for what?" Bella asked and I gave a cautioned look to Edward before going outside and waiting on the porch.

"Newborns get thirsty faster," He started, "and with your scent she's fighting a lot harder."

"They're going hunting," she supplied and Edward nodded as Emmett came back down the stairs in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt.

"Alright let's go," he smiled and I knew that he was just coming to basically babysit me but I was grateful. Reaching up I moved my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. He got a small smirk, showing his dimples as he own hands moved around my sides and settling on my lower back as his lips pressed to mine. He didn't hold a thing back as I felt his hands press onto my back and pull me tight into his chest, something that would have crushed a human, and then pulled back with a cocky smirk. "Ready?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup," I popped the 'p' and leapt over the railing with him right behind, and as I got to the river I simply flipped over and raced in already getting the scent of some deer to the west.


End file.
